Après la concurrence vient la passion
by shikasasu
Summary: Harry Potter vient de divorcer de Ginny Weasley après avoir avouer son homosexualité. Hermione Granger Weasley essaye de lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes et organise un évènement regroupant tous les élèves de sa promotion à Poudlard. Draco Malfoy, lui, vient de perdre sa femme Astoria Greengrass. Il suit une longue descente en enfer. MPREG
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : CleaMalfoy1810

 **Titre** : Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Harry/Draco

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un **slash** , c'est à dire qu'elle contient des **relations** **homosexuelles entre deux hommes**. **Homophobes, passer votre chemin!**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi.

 **Note de l'auteur : **Me voilà avec le tout premier chapitre qui n'est autre que le prologue. L'idée de cette fanfiction me trottait depuis un petit moment mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me décide à l'écrire. J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 1.

Je m'excuse d'avance si la publication des chapitres n'est pas régulière mais j'ai le lycée en parallèle. J'essayerais quand même d'avoir un certain rythme.

Je tenais également à m'excuser pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir que se soit dans l'orthographe ou encore dans la conjugaison. Je ferais une relecture ainsi qu'une correction une fois la fanfiction terminé.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ.

 **Merci à ma Bêta pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'encourager.**

* * *

Prologue

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller, comme chaque matin, sur le canapé des Granger-Weasley. Après avoir annoncé son homosexualité, sa femme, Ginny Weasley, l'avait viré de sa propre maison et avait demandé, de plus, le divorce. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était un crétin, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il n'était avec elle que par dépit car tout le monde voulait les voir finir leurs jours ensemble. En soi, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, Harry s'était rendu compte que, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait bien aimé, il ne finirait pas ses jours avec cette femme. Il l'avait épousé par dépit. Qui aurait voulu d'un héros sorcier homosexuel?

Le Survivant avait gardé ce secret beaucoup trop longtemps. Il savait depuis trop longtemps qu'il préférait davantage les queues que les moules. Avec le temps, Harry restait pour ses enfants: James, Albus et Lily. Il se disait qu'il faisait cela pour le bien de ses enfants. Mais il devenait de plus en plus malheureux, il ne voulait pas de cette vie, il ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie. Plus les années passaient, plus les disputes augmentaient et plus le sexe diminuait…

« - Salut Harry, comment-tu te sens aujourd'hui? Est-ce que tu vas faire l'effort de te lever de mon canapé et faire quelque chose de ta journée? » _Demanda Hermione Granger Weasley tout en se préparant une tasse de thé._

Hermione Granger Weasley travaillait au ministère de la magie. En très peu de temps, elle était passée du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques à la lutte contre la libération des elfes de maison et avait même fini à la tête du département de la justice magique pour aider le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt à éradiquer les lois en faveur des Sang-Purs. Elle était mariée à Ronald Weasley avec qui elle avait eu deux enfants: Rose et Hugo. Ronald Weasley avait renoncé à son avenir d'Auror pour aider son frère, Georges, à la boutique « Weasley: Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

« - Je sais pas vraiment… je pensais rester là, seul à me morfondre. _Ironisa le Survivant._

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver un petit-ami. Et tu penses à ton travail d'Auror?

\- Je ne veux pas de petit-ami, et j'ai des congés, Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Ça fait pratiquement un mois que tu es ici, il faut que tu voies des gens!

\- Ça va, pas de leçon de morale aujourd'hui...

\- Je dis ça pour ton bien. Je prévois d'organiser un événement où tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui ont fait partie de notre promotion sont invités. Tu en penses quoi?

\- Ce sera sans moi…

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? Ça te changerait les idées!

\- J'ai dit non, Mione. Je vais me doucher. » _Conclut Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain_.

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard ayant fait partie de la même promotion tous conviés à un rassemblement? Hermione avait parfois des idées bizarres. Oubliait-elle que la moitié de leur promotion scolaire était morte durant la bataille de Poudlard? Si Hermione voulait vraiment organiser cet événement, espérons que tout le monde refuse l'invitation. Mais Harry savait très bien que personne ne pouvait rien refuser à la grande Hermione Granger Weasley. De plus, il serait obligé d'y aller; après tout, il était celui qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se devait d'être présent, mais au fond de lui, il n'en avait aucun désir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir ses anciens camarades. Allait-elle inviter les Serpentards? Allait-il vraiment revoir la sale tête d'aristocrate de Malfoy?

o0O0o

Ce matin-là, Draco Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de bouger du lit. Il était déjà 9h30 du matin et il était toujours allongé. Le blond fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il était mal, très mal depuis le décès de sa femme, Astoria Greengrass. Tout allait bien et, d'un coup, il avait appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une malédiction grave qui lui coûterait la vie. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que sa femme était morte et un mois que son fils, Scorpius, était parti pour Poudlard pour sa première année. Il se retrouvait seul dans son immense manoir familial. Qu'avait-il encore eu dans la tête pour emménager dans cet endroit? Quand il daigna se lever, il partit vers la cuisine tout en attrapant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les nouvelles. Qu'en avait-il à foutre qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley divorçaient? Ce crétin avait-il enfin compris qu'il était un homo sexuellement refoulé?

Draco n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, lui-même pouvait être attiré sentimentalement et sexuellement par un homme, là n'était pas le problème, loin de là. Après avoir posé le journal, il consentit à prendre une douche. Sa femme et son fils lui manquaient terriblement. Il aimerait plus que tout que Scorpius soit là, c'était la seule famille qui lui manquait, c'était sa raison de vivre. Il avait hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël.

La famille d'Astoria lui avait tourné le dos, n'arrêtant pas de dire à tout le monde que, si leur fille était morte, c'était tout simplement de sa faute. Quant à sa propre famille, Lucius était mort à Azkaban et sa mère avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours après la mort de son mari, laissant son fils unique seul. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il avait fait ou demandé pour avoir une vie comme celle-là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était la meilleure personne au monde mais il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Après la guerre, tout avait été compliqué pour Draco. Malgré le fait qu'il ait pu garder son héritage avant que son père ne le déshérite, il avait dû trouver un travail. Il était parti de l'Angleterre pour finir ses études et avait reçu ses ASPIC avec brio. Après ça, il avait fait des études pour devenir psychomage. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien et il voulait aider les gens. Il essayait de racheter les erreurs du passé. Par la suite, il était rentré en Angleterre et s'était mis avec Astoria tout en ouvrant son propre cabinet de psychomage et, à sa plus grande surprise, son cabinet marchait très bien. Il avait de nombreux clients grâce au bouche-à-oreille. Mais depuis ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus envie de travailler, il n'avait plus envie d'aider les autres. Il n'avait envie de rien, à part avoir son fils auprès de lui.

Scorpius avait été principalement élevé par son père. Il lui avait donné une éducation différente de la sienne. Il l'avait élevé dans le respect des Nés-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés ce qui n'avait, bien sûr, pas émerveillé la famille Greengrass. Si Draco était fier de quelque chose, c'était bien de l'éducation qu'il avait donné à son fils.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Auteur:** CleaMalfoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Rating:** M

 **Paring:** Harry/Draco

 **Warning:** Cette histoire est un **slash** , c'est à dire qu'elle contient des **relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

 **Disclaiimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi.

 **Réponse au reviews:**

 **Guest:** Merci pour les conseils, pour ce chapitre ci, j'ai essayais de retirer un maximum de fautes. J'espère qu'il y en à moins. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

 **En Passant** : C'est vrai qu'il manque de détail et j'essaie de remédier à cela dans les prochains chapitres. Je penses chercher un béta lecteur une fois l'histoire terminée pour pouvoir améliorer quelques passages et pour les fautes. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai relis plusieurs fois mon chapitre pour enlever les fautes bête. Merci pour ta review!

 **Pouika:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je commence à bien placer l'histoire pendant ce chapitre même si cela est très léger.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ.

 **Merci à ma Bêta.**

* * *

« - Tu l'as vraiment fait alors? _Questionna Ronald Weasley._

\- Il faut croire que oui, je l'ai fait. Viens mon chéri, on va se coucher. _Répondit Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hugo qui lui serrait la main._

\- Non mais franchement Ron, pourquoi elle a fait ça ? On sait tous que c'est une mauvaise idée

\- Elle pensait que ça pourrait être une bonne chose, enfin je pense. Tu vas venir, j'espère.

\- Évidemment, je suis obligé d'y aller même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Ça pourrait être cool aussi, ne pense pas qu'au négatif, Harry. On va voir Neville avec Luna, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas revus. »

En effet, Harry n'avait pas revu ses compagnons de Poudlard depuis plusieurs mois. Certes, cela pouvait être une bonne chose, mais il allait sûrement revoir ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. Il allait sans aucun doute revoir Draco Malfoy. Quoique, le connaissant, il ne perdrait pas son temps dans un événement pareil.

« - Ce n'est pas eux le problème. Imagine qu'elle invite les Serpentards…

\- Et c'est ce que je compte faire. _Rétorqua Hermione qui revenait s'asseoir à sa place._

\- Tu es inconsciente, Hermione.

\- Ils font partie de notre promotion aussi.

\- Elle marque un point. _Rétorqua Ron._

\- Ça va mal finir ton truc, Hermione. Mais fais ce que tu veux, je t'aurais prévenu. _S'énerva Harry._

\- Il ne se passera rien, Harry, nous sommes des adultes maintenant. Et ils savent très bien ce qu'ils les attendent s'ils font un écart.

\- Elle marque encore un point. _Répéta Ron_.

\- Ferme-la, Ron.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas revoir Malfoy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas l'inviter. _Poursuivit Hermione._

\- Il ne viendra pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça? _Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil._

\- Malfoy ne mettrait pas les pieds dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

\- Que sais-tu de lui?

\- Qu'il est un prétentieux, imbu de sa personne? _Se moqua Harry tout en regardant Ron qui ricanait comme un idiot_.

\- Il est psychomage et il vient de perdre sa femme, Astoria Greengrass. Elle avait deux ans de moins que nous. La seule famille qui lui reste, c'est son fils, Scorpius. Rose m'a dit qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient amis.

\- C'est vrai, mais bon. Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à moi? 'Fin je veux dire, à quoi ça sert que je le plaigne?

\- Aie un minimum de respect pour lui, Harry. Tu te comportes comme un adolescent. Tu es un adulte maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas faire une trêve?

\- Moi? Faire une trêve avec Malfoy? Laisse-moi rire.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait une sorte de relation avec un homme, peut-être que…

\- N'y pense. Même pas. Cette discussion ne mène a rien. On devrait aller se coucher.

\- Comme tu voudras. Demain, j'enverrai des invitations. » _Conclut Hermione._

Cette discussion était vraiment étrange. Harry s'allongea lourdement dans le canapé et se mit confortablement sous la couverture. Il n'avait pas revu Draco Malfoy depuis bien 19 ans. Avait-il toujours sa tête d'aristocrate? Avait-il toujours cette voix traînante? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était auprès de la famille Malfoy. Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Harry était dans le public et Draco Malfoy était devant la foule. Son père venait d'être jugé devant lui et sa femme. Quand la sentence était tombée, Draco n'avait pas bronché. Sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Lucius Malfoy avait était condamné à plus de 6 ans d'enfermement a la prison d'Azkaban. Draco n'avait même pas lever la tête, n'avait même pas lancé de regard à son père ni même consolé sa mère. Il avait affiché son masque habituel. Il n'avait pas dit un mot durant le jugement. Les juges avaient consenti à laisser à Draco le manoir familial ainsi que la fortune des Malfoy à la seule condition qu'il dénonce quelques Mangemorts encore en cavale. La mort de Dumbledore avait bien sûr été évoquée et Draco avait dit toute la vérité sous le regard assassin de son père. Quand le procès fut terminé, Draco avait demandé à voir le ministre de la magie. Personne n'a su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Après ce jour, Harry n'avait plus vu Draco Malfoy, ni aucun signe de vie venant de de lui jusqu'à ce que son deuxième fils, Albus, ne lui dise qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était ami avec le fils Malfoy. Harry ricana doucement. Son fils et le fils de Malfoy, amis? C'était la meilleure! Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis! Les Potter et les Malfoy étaient destinés à être ennemi jusqu'à la nuit des temps!

Après encore plusieurs minutes de réflexion sur lui-même, Harry trouvait enfin le sommeil.

o0O0o

Ce soir, Draco était entre la colère et la surprise. Il avait reçu une lettre de son fils lui disant qu'il avait rapporté 20 points cette semaine à Serpentard et il espérait que son père était fier de lui. Oh ça il l'était! Mais, plus loin dans la lettre, Scorpius lui expliqua qu'il s'était fait un ami pour le moins…particulier. Son fils venait de lui dire qu'il était ami avec le fils Potter, Albus Severus Potter. Lui aussi était à Serpentard.

Draco écrivit à Scorpius qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça et qu'il était heureux pour lui. Après tout, même si c'était l'enfant de Potter, le bonheur de son fils passait avant tout, même devant la haine de son pire ennemi.

De quel droit ce balafré avait-il donné le nom de son parrain à son enfant? De plus, il avait toujours détesté le professeur Rogue. Encore pour le prénom « Albus », c'est compréhensible. Il était presque un fanatique du professeur Dumbledore. Lui et ses amis étaient tous soumis à ce vieux fou.

Malfoy s'installa dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas encore faire d'insomnie. Demain, il avait une longue journée de travail. Au programme, un adolescent suicidaire qui essayait de s'en sortir, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil de ses parents et un jeune homme de 22 ans qui n'acceptait pas son homosexualité. Ajouter à cela quelques pleurs et des crises de nerfs (« des plaintes/des crises de nerfs » serait peut-être mieux) et vous aurez une journée typique de Draco Malfoy. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier…

o0O0o

« - Harry, lèves-toi, il est déjà 7 heures. _Chuchota Hermione._

\- Mmmh, quoi? Demanda Harry d'une voix endormie.

\- Lèves-toi, tu vas travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis en congé…

\- Plus maintenant. Hier, c'était ton dernier jour, aujourd'hui tu reprends le travail.

\- Non laisse-moi dormir, Hermione.

\- Ne me fait pas attendre, tu me connais quand je m'énerve. »

Harry consentit à se lever dans un long soupir. Il avait oublié que ses congés se terminaient aujourd'hui. Il s'étira, puis alla se faire un café. Il s'assit ensuite sur une chaise face à Hermione.

« - Je suis obligé?

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. »

Il soupira à nouveau. Une fois son café terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit des vêtements propres. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler. Il n'avait envie de rien.

Il transplana avec Hermione au Ministère et se dirigea vers le service des Aurors. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé rester dans son canapé qui lui servait de lit…

o0O0o

Comme chaque jour, Draco lisait la Gazette du Sorcier tout en buvant son thé, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il posa son journal, il vit une chouette taper sur la fenêtre avec son bec. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et donna une friandise à la chouette qui, d'après ses estimations, venait du ministère. Il lui retira la lettre des pattes et laissa l'animal s'envoler. Draco se rassit sur sa chaise, ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu:

Monsieur Malfoy,

C'est avec un immense plaisir que nous vous annonçons la tenue d'un événement qui aura pour but de réunir toute la promotion des élèves entrant en 1991 à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce rassemblement durera sept jours au cours desquels chaque jour sera une nouvelle année.

Cette rencontre aura lieu du lundi 24 octobre au 30 octobre 2017.

L'objectif est ainsi de se remémorer de nos années scolaires dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vous trouverez le programme précis de la journée dans la seconde lettre.

Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir nous confirmer votre présence avant le 22 septembre 2017.

Nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi nos invités de marque afin de partager ces moments forts avec nous et nous vous prions d'agréer, Monsieur Malfoy, l'expression de nos respectueuses salutations.

Cordialement, le Ministère de la Magie ainsi qu'Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

Ils avaient pensé à lui, comme c'est mignon… Qui avait encore eu cette idée? Draco était prêt à parier que cela venait plus de Granger que du Ministère . « L'objectif est ainsi de se remémorer de nos années scolaires dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »… Draco ricana. Avait-elle invité tous les Serpentards de leur promotion? Ils boiront des litres et des litres d'alcool et iront foutre la merde un peu partout. C'était toujours comme ça.

Draco regarda le programme. Il n'était pas vraiment très intéressant. Que croyait-elle, qu'ils allaient tous jouer aux bulles-baveuses dans le plus grand des calmes? Qu'ils allaient tous devenir les meilleurs amis du monde? Que c'était pathétique…

Mais, d'un côté, Draco se disait que cela pouvait être intéressant d'y aller. Histoire de revoir ses anciens camarades Serpentards qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un certains temps. Qu' **y** avait-il de mal à y aller? Cela lui faisait passer une semaine de vacances gratuites, en quelque sorte. Il avait encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et alla accueillir son premier client de la journée.

o0O0o

« - Une semaine? Tu es complètement folle, Hermione! Et ton fils? _S'exclama Harry._

\- Parce que tu te soucies de ta fille, toi?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. _S'insurgea Harry._

\- La plupart de leurs enfants sont à Poudlard.

\- Tu as invité tous les Serpentard ?

\- Ceux qui ne sont pas morts ou qui ne sont pas à Azkaban.

\- Qui as-tu invité? _Demanda Ron._

\- Ne t'y met pas toi non plus, Ronald!

\- Je demande simplement. _Répondit-il en levant les bras en signe de défense._

\- Il y a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy.

\- Tu as invité Malfoy et le Pékinois?

\- Oui Ronald.

\- Quelle ambiance… _Soupira le roux_.

\- Aucun d'eux ne va venir… _Fit Harry d'un ton las._

\- Détrompes-toi, Daphnée et Blaise m'ont déjà donné leur réponse. Ils vont venir tous les deux avec leurs compagnons. Blaise m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de négocier avec Draco pour qu'il se joigne à nous.

\- Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms, maintenant?

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, moi. N'est-ce pas, Harry? »

Ledit en question lui grimaça comme un enfant de huit ans.

« - Qui as-tu invité? _Demanda Ron_.

\- Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle. Hannah Abbot-Longdubat, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sally-Anne Perks ainsi que Morag MacDouglas de Poufsouffle. Et de Gryffondor, nous avons… Lavander Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longdubat, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas et Lily Moon. _Cita Hermione en regardant sa liste d'invités._

\- Tu crois que tout ce monde pourra venir?

\- J'espère avoir un maximum de personnes.

\- Qui t'a déjà répondu?

\- Neville avec sa femme, Hannah Abbot-Longdubat. Les jumelles Patil et Terry Boot en plus de Daphnée Greengrass et Blaise Zabini.

\- Ça fait du monde qui vient à ta stupide fête. _Lança Ron._

\- Stupide qui plaît à tout le monde sauf vous deux, en tout cas. Alors Harry, tu vas te joindre à nous?

\- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que non.

\- Tu vas me laisser seul, Harry? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça… _Fit Ron avec un air boudeur sur le visage._

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revoir les Serpentards, d'accord?

\- Mais il n'y aura pas que des Serpentards! Il y aura tous les Gryffondors! Ce sont tes amis, non? _S'exclama Ron._

\- Amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis très longtemps.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Harry.

\- J'ai encore jusqu'au 22 pour réfléchir, non? Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je dois retourner travailler. » _Termina Harry en se levant pour ensuite quitter la pièce._

o0O0o

« - Blaise n'insiste pas… _Répéta Draco Malfoy._

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir? Tu vas revoir tous nos amis de Poudlard! Ça va être mortel! _Insistait_ _Blaise Zabini._

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment… d'humeur à voir les gens et de toute façon, je vais devoir porter la chandelle. Vous êtes tous accompagnés et moi je suis seul.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rencontrer des gens, Draco!

\- J'ai envie d'être seul.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Draco. Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller car tu étais seul et là, tu me dis que tu veux être seul. Tu es vraiment un mystère pour moi. »

Sur ce point, son ami de toujours avait raison. Il s'embrouillait dans ses réflexions et ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas aller à cet événement seul mais, à la fois, il voulait être seul. Il était confus. Devait-il rester seul chez lui à se morfondre et destiné à ne parler qu'avec ses clients ou devait-il se rendre là où il reverrait toutes les personnes avec qui il avait partagé ses pires années d'études?

« - Écoute, je sais que Poudlard n'a pas vraiment été une bonne partie de ta vie mais… ça pourrait te rappeler de bon souvenir quand même. Tu te rappelles le jour où Nott à dégringoler les marches des cachots et qu'il est tombé sur Rogue? Et le jour où j'ai bavé sur Pansy et qu'elle est partie vomir après?

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens! Et la fois où Crabbe et Goyle ont fait un strip-tease! C'était horrible! _Ricana Draco._

\- Tu vois, c'étaient quand même de bons souvenirs. Vient Draco, s'il-te-plaît. Tout le monde serait content de te voir.

\- Tous les Serpentards, tu veux dire? _Sourit bêtement Malfoy._

\- Oui, si tu préfères. Alors, tu vas venir?

\- Laisse-moi un peu réfléchir…

\- Mais y a pas à réfléchir, Draco! Tu t'en fous si tu vois des gens que tu n'aimes pas, si tu vois Potter, tu l'ignores!

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! La mort d'Astoria a été rendue publique. Je veux pas que les gens me regardent et disent: bien fait pour ce connard il a perdu sa femme.

\- Tu es censé être psychomage, Draco. Tu dis quoi à tes patients? Tu leur dis de s'en battre les couilles des autres, non? Et ne commence pas à me dire que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ou je sais pas quoi! Merde Draco, tu es plus intelligent qu'eux! Si quelqu'un te fait une réflexion ou quelque chose comme ça tu lui lâches un pique de ton magnifique répertoire de répartie! Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, on sera là aussi, tu ne seras pas seul. Je te promets qu'on va s'amuser et que tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Draco soupira. Pourquoi Blaise était son ami, déjà? Après quelques instants de réflexion à chercher d'autres arguments pour prouver à Blaise qu'il avait tort, Draco dû se résigner. Il n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter. Et sa venue semblait vraiment faire plaisir à son ami d'enfance. Espérant juste que Zabini ait raison sur toute la ligne…

Dans un long soupir, Draco répondit:

« - Très bien, tu as gagné, je viendrais…

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais venir! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content! On va pouvoir boire ensemble!

\- J'ai arrêté, Blaise, tu te souviens?

-Un verre, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Allez, dépêches-toi d'envoyer ta réponse, le philosophe. On se revoit à cette réunion sauf si tu veux venir à la maison. Tu sais que ma porte est toujours grande ouverte pour toi, mon pote.

\- Merci Blaise. _Répondit Draco avec un sourire sincère._

\- Je t'en prie. Passe une bonne journée. »

Draco était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Blaise était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il avait gardé contact après Poudlard. Blaise était un véritable ami qui l'avait soutenu pendant ses études de psychomage. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à tenir après la mort de ses parents. C'était lui qui l'avait épaulé après la mort d'Astoria? Blaise était comme son grand frère et Draco tenait particulièrement à lui. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout.

Le soir venu, Draco s'installa dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas faim ce soir-là. Il alluma sa télévision et mit les informations. La plupart des sorciers avaient des télévisions, des téléphones portables et d'autres choses moldus. Draco avait également son permis de conduire. Difficile à croire quand on sait qu'il a été élevé dans la haine des moldus. Tout avait bien changé maintenant.

Draco espérait que son fils allait bien. Il espérait qu'il se sente bien dans la maison Serpentard. Il espérait qu'il était heureux. Il s'en voulait énormément auprès de son fils de lui avoir fait vivre ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il s'en voulait quand même. Dire qu'il y avait deux mois, lui et son fils avaient vu Astoria dans son lit d'hôpital pour la dernière et que Scorpius avait dû attendre que son père («sorte de la chambre?» Il doit manquer un truc ici) pour lui annoncer que sa mère était partie.

Scorpius n'avait pleuré que lorsque Draco lui avait annoncé que sa mère allait mourir.

Après la mort de sa mère, Scorpius n'avait pas parlé et une fois qu'il était rentré au Manoir, le garçon s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne voulait pas que son père le voit comme ça. Draco était allé le rejoindre et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Devant les larmes de son fils, il n'avait pu résister et avait pleuré aussi.

Il espérait que Poudlard lui faisait penser à autre chose. Et le fils Potter, était-il un bon ami pour son fils? La révélation l'avait tourmenté un peu. Si le jeune Albus faisait du mal ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple réflexion à Scorpius, il tuerait Potter. Peut-être que Potter disait la même chose de son côté. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Il ira toucher deux mots à ce Potter à cet maifestation débile qui n'avait même pas de nom en plus! Hermione Granger Weasley n'était peut-être plus si intelligente que ça, apparemment. Pour revenir à Potter: ce crétin venait seulement de découvrir son homosexualité? Non parce qu'à l'époque de Poudlard tous le savait, du moins tous les Serpentards. Ça crevait les yeux. Quant il parlait à Weasley-fille, il était comme blasé, mais alors quand il parlait à un gars beau, fort, musclé et qui était sûrement bien monté, il gloussait comme un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien rit de ça avec les Serpentards…

o0O0o

« - Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça, Hermione? _Chuchota Ron qui regardait Hermione s'installer sous la couette et venir se nicher contre son torse._

\- Ce n'était qu'une observation, Ron.

\- Mais pourquoi Malfoy?

\- Écoute, on sait très bien tous les deux que Harry préfère les garçons depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas contre Ginny, loin de là, je suis sûre qu'il l'a aimé. Mais bon…

\- Viens-en au but.

\- Dans la Grande Salle, il se mettait souvent face à la table Serpentard. Il disait que c'était pour les surveiller au cas où **l'** un des Serpentard faisait des choses suspectes. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il regardait surtout une personne en particulier.

\- Hermione, tu dis n'importe quoi…

\- Mais c'est possible! Peut-être qu'il a eu un petit coup de foudre pour Malfoy.

\- Mais non, Harry voulait savoir si Malfoy était oui ou non un Mangemort. C'est pour ça qu'il le surveillait tout le temps.

\- Je n'y crois pas. En plus Malfoy était de loin l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, ça, personne ne peut le nier.

\- Je te demande pardon? On est mariés et toi, tu me dis ça comme ça?

\- Ne fais pas la tête, Ronald, toi aussi tu l'étais.

\- J'espère bien! » Répondit le concerné en souriant.

Hermione embrassa son mari qui prolongea le baiser.

« - Mais je garde mon hypothèse. _Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron._

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue des fois… » _Répondit Ron, exaspéré._

Sur ces mots, le couple s'endormit paisiblement.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un clash, c'est à dire qu'elle contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Pouika_ _:_** Oui je sais qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de fautes, mais j'essaie de me relire encore et encore mais rien y fait. Et pour la petite coquille je suis désolé, faute de phrase stupide que je n'est pas vu. Je vais corriger ça tout de suite! Merci encore pour tes reviews.

 _ **Fanfictionneuse:**_ Merci, la confrontation est pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un bêta mais cependant je n'en trouves pas (snif). Si ta proppsition est encore d'actualité je prends! Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 _ **brigitte26**_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant! bisous!

 _ **miruru-sensei:**_ Merci beaucoup. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne trouve pas de bêta, mais je continue mes recherches!

 _ **NonoPourVousServir:**_ Merci énormément. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, cette petite faute de frappe est très drôle! Espérons que la suite te plaise toujours autant et que je ne refasse pas de coquilles pareille à l'avenir!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Je m'excuse (encore) pour les fautes de grammaires, d'orthographes, de frappes et j'en passe.

Je suis à la recherche d'un bêta comme je l'ai dit. Si quelqu'un veut bien se porter volontaire pour cette tâche n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews ou alors me contacter directement en MP (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mange pas!)

Merci d'avance, bonne lecture à vous.

CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ. **Merci à ma Bêta pour tout le travail qu'elle fournit et pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre qui me tient à coeur**.

* * *

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, mon pote? _Chuchota Ron_. Pas d'insultes ou quoi. Ne va pas chercher les Serpentards au conflit. Tu me suis jusque-là?

\- Oui, Ronald! Je ne suis plus un enfant, merde! _Répliqua Harry._

\- Parfois tu l'es alors je préfère mettre des règles.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je vais me tenir à carreau, j'ai compris. » _Termina le Survivant._

Accompagné de son meilleur ami, Harry salua ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor. Les revoir après tant de temps était vraiment un bonheur, Harry devait se l'avouer.

o0O0o

Draco venait d'arriver avec Blaise et sa compagne. Il suivit son ami qui se dirigeait vers un groupe de personnes.

« - Les gars, regardez qui est de retour parmi nous! _Commença Blaise d'un ton enthousiaste._

\- Qui as-tu enco… Draco! _Demanda l'un des anciens Serpentards._

\- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu! »

Draco regarda ses anciens amis de Serpentard. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé. Pansy était devenue une très jolie femme avec des formes là où il fallait-elle était vraiment sublime. Millicent, elle, avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle aussi était devenue une jolie femme. Théodore Nott avait pris en musculature et faisait une demi-tête de plus que Draco. Il était heureux de les revoir après tous ce temps.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Daphné Greengrass, son ex belle-soeur, qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette fille au plus haut point!

« - Draco.

\- Daphnée.

\- Allez, vous n'allez pas vous faire la guerre encore! _Intervint Pansy._

\- Il est la cause première du décès de ma petite soeur. Je ne peux que lui faire la guerre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ma femme, Daphnée.

\- Ton fils devrait avoir honte d'avoir un père comme toi.

\- Astoria doit se retourner dans sa tombe en se rappelant quelle soeur tu étais.

\- Ne parle pas en son nom, tu n' **en** as pas le droit.

\- Ne commence pas à parler de Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que faisait ma soeur avec quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi? Tu n'es avec ton Duc de je-ne-sais-quoi que pour l'argent. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Daphnée avait donné une claque monumentale à Draco. Elle partit de sa démarche aristocratique.

« - Ça va? Demanda Millicent.

\- Pourquoi elle te déteste toujours autant? _Questionna Théodore._

\- Elle pense que j'ai empoisonné Astoria. Alors que pas du tout! Elle pense même que je la frappais. Elle pense aussi que je l'ai forcé à se marier avec moi et à avoir un enfant. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas comme mon père, elle ne comprend surtout pas que j'ai aimé Astoria.

\- Tu ne l'aime plus? _Interrogea Pansy._

\- Plus comme ma femme, plutôt comme… d'un bon souvenir. Être amoureux d'un mort, c'est glauque.

\- Laisse-la, qu'elle reste avec son Duc. Duc de quoi déjà? _Hésita Blaise._

\- Duc de mon cul. » _Conclut Draco._

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire et à rattraper. Pansy était devenue une créatrice de robe de sorcier très réputée. Millicent travaillait au ministère de la Magie. Théodore était le préparateur physique des Canons de Chudley et Blaise en était l'entraîneur.

Il avait l'impression d'être inférieur à eux. Il n'était qu'un simple psychomage, après tout.

o0O0o

« - Bienvenue à toutes et à tous! _Commença Hermione Granger qui était sur scène, micro à la main devant une cinquantaine de personnes._ Je suis très heureuse de votre présence à tous. Comme il était écrit dans l'invitation, ce rassemblement est créé dans le but de se remémorer nos années à Poudlard et de nous amuser le plus possible. Le thème de cette première soirée n'est autre que notre première année à l'école. Vous pourrez trouver dans la salle d'à côté des photos des équipes de Quidditch, des anciens professeurs ainsi que les photos de chaque maison en plus de celle de notre promotion. Passez une excellente soirée! » _Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire en descendant la scène._

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors entre Ron et Hermione. Il était face à la table regroupant les Serpentards. Il observait depuis plusieurs minutes Draco Malfoy. Son ancien rival de Poudlard avait bien changé. Il n'avait plus ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et laqués. Ils étaient désormais en bataille. Ses yeux gris n'avaient plus l'air froid. Il n'avait plus son masque habituel. Il souriait et riait quelquefois avec les ex-Serpentards. Il n'avait plus son allure de noble. Il était habillé d'un jean avec des baskets et d'une chemise blanche. Simple mais, cela faisait son petit effet.

Harry sourit bêtement à cause de ses pensées. Voilà qu'il trouvait Draco Malfoy attirant et sexy. Mais il fallait se l'avouer: Draco Malfoy était attirant et sexy, qu'on le veuille ou non.

« - C'est Malfoy que tu regardes comme ça? L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Quoi? Non, non pas du tout. Paniqua Harry.

\- Il te reste de la bave au coin de la bouche.

\- Je ne bave pas.

\- Va lui parler.

\- De quoi veux-tu que je parle avec cet homme, Hermione?

\- De la relation entre vos fils, par exemple. Dis-lui que si Scorpius veut se changer d'air ou qu'il veut voir Albus, il peut venir à la maison. _Proposa sa meilleure amie._

\- C'est impossible de parler avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Hermione était une rigolote. Elle voulait qu'il aille voir Malfoy et lui dire : « Salut Malfoy, on est ennemi depuis toujours et nos gamins sont amis, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas pareils ? Et en passant, si ton gosse en a marre de toi, il peut venir chez moi qui n'est autre que la maison d'Hermione. »

Son regard se concentra à nouveau sur Malfoy. Le blond fixait son assiette, il devait sûrement se demander comment ruiner cette semaine. Harry ne croyait pas un seul instant qu'il avait changé. Peut-être physiquement mais… Malfoy était Malfoy, c'est tout.

o0O0o

Draco pensait à son fils comme très souvent. C'était toujours les mêmes pensées qui revenaient sans cesse. Son fils lui manquait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'aimait pas être seul chez lui, sans personne. Il se sentait bizarre et pas vraiment à l'aise. Draco aimait bien être accompagné de quelqu'un quand il était chez lui.

Depuis Astoria, il n'avait pas eu de relation. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, d'ailleurs. Il avait surtout peur de la réaction de Scorpius s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait déjà oublié sa mère. Il n'avait pas oublié Astoria, comment oublier quelqu'un avec qui on avait passé quinze ans de sa vie?

Il se rappelait le jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Et le premier Noël ensemble. Leurs premières vacances. Sa demande en mariage. Leur mariage. La naissance de leur fils. Tous les petits souvenirs. Et aussi la mort d'Astoria. Draco se leva brusquement sous le regard des Serpentards et d'Harry Potter qui l'observait toujours. Heureusement pour Harry, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« - Où vas-tu? _Lui demanda calmement Blaise Zabini_.

\- Dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » _Répondit Draco en prenant sa veste et se dirigeant vers la sortie._

Quelques instants après le départ du blond, Harry Potter se leva sous les ordres d'Hermione qui lui disait d'aller lui parler. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à les faire parler ensemble? Hermione lui avait juré que s'il n'allait pas voir le blond, elle le virerait de son canapé. Comme Harry n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller, il dut consentir à aller voir son rival de Poudlard.

Harry le cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aucune trace de Malfoy. Il dira à Hermione qu'il était allé le voir, mais que le blond l'avait envoyé balader. Harry se dirigea vers l'un des balcons. Il faisait frais dehors. Il tourna la tête et vit une tête blonde qui était de dos en train de faire quelque chose que Dieu seul savait. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il fumait? Vraiment?

« - Malfoy? »

Ledit prénommé sursauta et éteignit en vitesse sa cigarette avant de la jeter. Quand il se retourna, il détailla Harry du regard.

« - Malfoy, tu fumes?

\- Quoi? Non… Non, je ne fume pas. Bégaya Draco, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire face à Harry.

\- Qui aurait cru que le grand Draco Malfoy fumait à ses heures perdues. _Ricana doucement Harry._

\- Si tu viens là pour me reprocher des trucs, tu peux passer ton chemin. _Soupira le blond tout en se allumant une nouvelle cigarette._

\- Tu ne vas rien me balancer à la gueule, toi?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, moi. »

Après Hermione ça allait être au tour de Malfoy de lui faire la leçon de moral.

« - Moi non plus.

\- Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le questionna le blond tout en fumant sa cigarette.

\- Je…je…me baladais…

\- Tu te baladais? Vraiment? Tu sais autant mentir que ton ami Ronald.

\- Tu nous appelles par nos prénoms maintenant?

\- Faut croire que c'est tout aussi simple que le nom de famille. Et je te l'ai dit: je ne suis plus un enfant. » _Réplique Draco sur un ton ironique._

Harry avait oublié à quel point l'héritier des Malfoy avait le don de l'agacer.

« - Et puis, _reprit Malfoy_ , il va bien falloir que l'on parle, je te rappelle que nos fils sont amis.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne?

\- Scorpius va certainement vouloir voir son ami pendant les vacances.

\- Quelle idée d'appeler son fils Scorpius… _Soupira Harry._

\- Dit ça l'homme qui a appelé son fils Albus Severus quand on sait qu'il adulait l'un et haïssait l'autre. » _Répondit Draco d'un ton neutre._

Il était fort, il s'était endurci, Harry en était sûr.

« - Qui t'envoie me parler? Blaise? Pansy? Oh non, j'ai mieux, Hermione Granger?

\- Weasley. C'est Hermione Granger Weasley maintenant.

\- Peu importe. C'est elle?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, comme un petit chien, tu fais ce qu'elle te dit? Bon toutou Potter. »

Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter sur le blond.

« - Je pensais que tu avais grandi, Draco. _Ironisa Harry en appuyant ses paroles sur le prénom de son ennemi_.

\- Je te taquine, Harry. _Répondit simplement Draco_. Alors, que deviens-tu?

\- Draco Malfoy s'intéresse à moi maintenant? Intéressant.

\- Non, je suis juste poli. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu es Auror, c'est bien ça? _Reprit Malfoy._

\- C'est ça, et toi tu es psychomage si j'ai bien compris? _Répondit Harry en essayant d'être sympathique avec son ancien rival._

\- Il paraît.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu fumes? »

Draco se crispa légèrement à l'entente des mots du brun. Il toisa le brun du regard un instant. Ou voulait-il en venir? Faire ami-ami avec lui?

« - Depuis trop longtemps déjà.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Depuis quand tu sais que tu préfères les hommes? _Demanda Draco tout en éteignant sa cigarette._

\- Réponds-moi et je te le dirai.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à **l'** une de tes questions. C'est à toi de répondre, maintenant.

\- Depuis Poudlard. Enfin je crois.

\- J'en étais sûr. Murmura le blond en regardant Harry.

\- Que j'étais gay?

\- Tout le monde le savait, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais que racontait le blond? Personne ne savait qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes depuis qu'il l'avait révélé au grand public. Il le faisait marcher, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne. Pas même à Ron ou Hermione. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Draco Malfoy était psychomage, il savait tout sur tout?

« - Impossible, personne ne le savait.

\- Ça crevait les yeux. Tout Poudlard avait des doutes depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory. Tu dois t'en rappeler, non? »

Cédric. C'était le premier garçon dont Harry était tombé éperdument amoureux. La mort de Cédric avait été une tragédie pour lui. Comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas su pas que le Survivant était amoureux de lui, et c'était mieux comme cela. C'était l'époque où Harry se disait bisexuel pour se rassurer.

L'année suivant la mort de Cédric, Harry était sorti avec Cho Chang. Il la trouvait très jolie et elle était l'ex petite-amie du Poufsouffle. Il voyait Cédric en Cho. C'était assez étrange, mais Harry s'était bien senti quand il avait été avec la Serdaigle. Mais même s'il se sentait bien, il trouvait cette situation un peu malsaine. Voir en sa petite-amie un homme dont on était amoureux et était subitement mort devant soi… C'était une situation extrêmement gênante et morbide, en y repensant bien.

« - Je dois quand même avouer que Cédric Diggory était vraiment sexy. _Interrompit Draco._

\- Quoi? Tu n'es pas censé aimer les femmes?

\- Femmes, hommes, on s'en fout, non? »

C'était vraiment Draco Malfoy qui était devant lui ou un guignol sous Polynectar? Il était en train de lui dire qu'il pouvait aimer les hommes et les femmes? Et surtout que Cédric Diggory était sexy?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis quand? Depuis Poudlard? Lui aussi était tombé amoureux du Poufsouffle?

« - Sinon, pour être un peu plus précis, je fume depuis la fin de la guerre, à peu près du moins.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta femme. _S'excusa doucement Harry._

\- Fais pas semblant Potter, mais, merci quand même. Sinon, je n'ai pas de préférence.

\- Tu aimes les hommes aussi?

\- Je suppose. » _Hésita le blond_.

Draco n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, sauf avec Blaise. C'était un sujet qui le gênait légèrement. Mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler avec Potter. Peut-être parce que lui était gay.

« - Tu es bi ou un truc comme ça?

\- Apparemment. »

Un blanc s'installa. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire.

« - Tu trouves pas que c'est assez bizarre cette situation? _Demanda Harry._

\- Si un peu. Répondit Draco en souriant légèrement.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je serais là, avec toi en train de te tuer les poumons à parler de nos orientations sexuelles… _Continua Harry en craquant littéralement devant le sourire de Malfoy._

\- J'aurais sans doute insulté le mec, et j'aurais vomi après. _Rigola Draco._

\- Je…je vais te laisser…t'empoisonner avec tes clopes.

\- Va Potter, j'espère que tu ne le feras jamais, cette merde est un vrai cauchemar. » _Déclara Malfoy d'une voix calme._

Harry partit sans rien dire. Il retourna dans la salle principale et se redirigea à sa place lorsque quelqu'un le prit par le bras. L'ex-Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Il dévisagea l'homme qui le tenait et s'étonna quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Poufsouffle.

« - Justin? _Demanda calment Harry._

\- Salut Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure et tu avais l'air un peu…comment dire…perdu. Tu vas bien? » _Répondit l'ancien Poufsouffle._

L'ancien Gryffondor dévisagea Justin. Il était grand, mince, brun avec une peau blanche. Il avait de magnifiques prunelles d'un marron clair. Harry était subjugué par la beauté de son interlocuteur. Il fallait dire que le Poufsouffle s'était nettement amélioré depuis Poudlard. Harry se souvint le jour où il avait découvert qu'il parler le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Ça s'était passé durant le club de duel de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il se souvenait du visage apeuré de Justin lorsque le serpent que Draco Malfoy avait fait apparaître avait commencé à se diriger vers le jeune Poufsouffle. Tous le monde avait cru qu'Harry disait au serpent d'attaquer Justin alors qu'il lui disait de le laisser tranquille.

« - Je…je vais bien, merci Justin. Et toi comment vas-tu, depuis le temps?

\- Tout vas bien, merci. Tu semble chercher quelque chose, je peux t'aider?

\- J'ai trouvé ce que… je cherchais. _Déclara Harry en souriant._

\- Écoute Harry, j'ai appris pour toi et ta femme et…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je…tu me plais. »

Harry regardait Justin dans les yeux après l'avoir examiné de haut en bas. Devait-il être aussi direct? Harry rougissait sous les mots du grand brun. Que devait-il répondre à Justin?

« - Ecoute Justin je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On ne s'est pas vu depuis quoi… 10 ans? Et toi, tu viens et tu me dis que je te plais? Ça ne fait même pas 10 minutes que nous parlons. Ça me flatte beaucoup que tu me dises ça mais… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry. Si…pendant cette semaine tu as besoin de parler ou…de te détendre, je suis là. » _Termina le brun en se dirigeant à l'extérieur._

C'était clairement une invitation **à** baiser, n'est-ce-pas? Harry resta là, quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait besoin d'alcool. Il avait besoin de beaucoup d'alcool.

Harry marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la table. Il s'assit et se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux regards insistants de ses amis.

« - Ça s'est mal passé avec Malfoy? _Questionna Ronald._

\- Non, ça était. En fait c'était même bénéfique.

\- Hermione Granger-Weasley, qu'avez-vous fait à Harry Potter? _Plaisanta Neville Longdubat._

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi? _Demanda Hermione en ignorant Neville_.

\- De nos enfants. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Et?

\- Et c'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal, je pense. _Déclara Harry._

\- Tu mens. _Lança Hermione à Harry_.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord? Vous pouvez me laisser tranquille un peu? » _Conclut Harry en terminant son verre d'alcool d'un traite._

o0O0o

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser sauf Draco Malfoy. Malgré les supplications de ses amis Serpentard, le blond ne déniait pas se lever de sa chaise. Il observait ses anciens camarades. Visiblement, beaucoup avaient oublié la bataille de Poudlard. Ce jour où Harry Potter était devenu un héros pour le monde sorcier. Ce jour où Draco Malfoy avait dû fuir pour sauver sa peau.

Il se rappelait lorsque que les deux camps, le Bien et le Mal, étaient réunis. Face à face. Il se souvenait de la sensation dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait vu Hagrid, enchaîné par les Mangemort. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le Lord Noir avait crié que le Survivant avait péri. Il était passé par la colère, la peine et la tristesse. Il était déçu que Potter n'ait pas réussi sa mission. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Voldemort ne pouvait pas gagner.

Il se souvenait lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé. Il se remémorait le regard des gens sur lui. Il se souvenait surtout de la honte qu'il avait eu en travers de la gorge lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers Lord Voldemort. Il s'était dégoûté à ce moment précis. Il se souvenait des mains de ce diable posées dans son dos et le souvenir lui redonna des frissons.

Lorsque le Survivant s'était relevé et avait lancé un sort sur Nagini, Draco avait été soulagé de le voir vivant. Lui et ses parents avaient pris la fuite comme des lâches. Il aurait voulu se battre, il aurait voulu se révolter et se battre au côté de Potter. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Harry Potter ainsi que ses deux acolytes avaient fait la une des journaux durant des mois. Pendant cette période, le procès des Malfoy avait été prononcé. Juste après ces événements, Draco Malfoy s'était installé dans le Manoir de ses parents. Il avait été contraint d' **y** rester. Il avait été la risée du monde sorcier, même le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque le lui avait dit.

Il n'aimait pas le Manoir. Autrefois, cet endroit avait été le QG de Voldemort. Draco n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il avait toujours des frissons lorsqu'on lui parlait de ce serpent. Le jour où il avait reçu la marque des Ténèbres avait sans doute été le pire de toute sa vie.

 _Draco pouvait encore ressentir la douleur de la marque dans son bras. Voldemort était en train de manger entouré de tous ses compagnons. Draco ne mangea pas, ce soir-là. Il venait de voir quelques Moldus sans défense se faire tuer devant lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, certes, mais c'était la première fois en tant que Mangemort officiel._

 _Il était devenu comme ces abrutis, il était devenu le sbire d'un monstre. Ce cinglé allait faire de lui, Draco Malfoy, quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'avait jamais été une bonne personne, mais de là à être mauvais…_

 _Quand le Lord Noir avait donné la mission de tuer Dumbledore à Draco, le jeune Malfoy avait eu une envie de vomir. Draco avait bien évidemment accepté, il avait était obligé, de toute façon._

 _Après cette horrible journée, Draco avait eu la permission de monter dans sa chambre. Il était étendu sur son lit, à fixer le plafond et réfléchir. Sa vie était devenue en quelques heures un cauchemar éveillé…_

 _L'héritier Malfoy avait fini par trouver le sommeil. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux, c'était certainement sa mère qui venait le réveiller. Il grogna légèrement et ouvrit un œil. Il sursauta en voyant la personne qui était sur le lit et qui n'était certainement pas sa mère. Draco commença à se débattre et à crier._

 _« - Tu pourras hurler autant que tu voudras, personne ne t'entendra, personne ne viendra nous déranger… » Chuchota l'homme d'une voix sanglante._

 _Draco était terrorisé. Il continuait de se débattre alors que l'homme le mit nu d'un coup de baguette. Il sentit l'homme le mettre sur le ventre. Draco pleurait, il ne voulait pas, il était encore vierge…_

 _« - Arrête de te débattre, Draco. Tu vas avoir mal si tu continus… Calme-toi, je vais être doux et… attentionné. » Murmura l'agresseur en lui suçant le lobe d'oreille._

 _Il sentit l'homme forcer le passage en lui. Draco n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. La marque n'était rien à côté. Il hurla de douleur quand l'homme commença à effectuer des mouvements en lui. Qu'avait-il mérité pour vivre ça? Les testicules de l'assaillant claquaient sur les fesses du jeune Malfoy. Chaque coup de reins de l'homme au-dessus de lui était une honte pour le jeune homme._

 _L'homme le frappait, le battait. Il assénait de coups le corps du jeune Serpentard. Après avoir répandu sa semence en Draco, l'homme se leva et se rhabilla. Il mit la couette sur le corps à moitié évanoui de Draco et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille avant de partir:_

 _« - Tu es une bonne chienne, Malfoy. Comme toute ta famille. Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Tu ne réussiras jamais cette mission. Pourquoi te l'ai-je donné, alors? Pour pouvoir éteindre ta famille de dégénérés. Dors bien, Draco. »_

 _Draco était incapable de bouger. Voilà qu'il s'était fait souiller. Il était devenu sale. Il se dégoûtait. Encore plus qu'avant…_

Draco revint à la réalité en sentant les larmes monter. Il se leva et alla se changer les idées en partant dans la salle où étaient exposées des photos de leur première année à Poudlard. Il s'attarda sur la photo de classe des Serpentards. Il avait l'air heureux sur cette photo. Il avait l'air tellement insouciant, tellement innocent.

L'ex-Serpentard entendit soudain des gémissements. Draco s'avança vers les bruits et vit Harry Potter accompagné de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui se bécotaient dans un coin comme des adolescents. Draco grimaça à la vue devant lui.

« - Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs? Il y a des chambres pour ça. » _Interrompit Draco._

Harry sursauta et regarda l'héritié Malfoy. Draco devait s'avouer que le Survivant était mignon avec ses joues rosies, les cheveux en bataille et la bosse dans son pantalon. Justin, lui, observa Draco comme si celui-ci était un morceau de viande. Il détestait ça.

« - Malfoy. _Commença Justin en s'avançant vers le blond_. Comme on se retrouve… »

Plus l'ancien Poufsouffe parlait, plus Draco reculait pour finalement se retrouver contre le mur. Il ne quittait pas Justin du regard. L'homme faisait bien une tête de plus que le blond, et celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de ce moment.

« - Finch, que fais-tu… _Murmura difficilement Draco tout en essayant de ne pas perdre ses moyens_.

\- Ce que je fais… Rien, rien du tout… _Répondit Justin tout en frôlant ses lèvres contre celles du blond._

\- Justin laisse-le.

\- Je veux m'amuser, Harry… Pour tout ce qu'il a fait quand nous étions à l'école… »

Draco prit peur lorsque l'ex-Poufsouffle le tourna, faisant à présent face au mur. Justin le prit par la taille et se colla à lui. Draco sentit l'érection de Finch qu'il frottait contre ses fesses. Le blond ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit plus les mains de Justin sur ses hanches. Il tourna la tête et vit l'homme au sol, regardant Harry Potter d'un regard noir.

« - Harry? Mais que fais-tu? Il ne mérite que ça!

\- Non, il ne mérite rien du tout! Tu peux te venger autrement que de cette manière, tu voulais vraiment le violer! Mais t'es complètement malade ! _Hurla Harry alors que Justin se releva difficilement._

\- Il t'a harcelé toute ta scolarité et tu le défends?

\- Il m'a certes harcelé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire ça! Maintenant tire-toi, Justin! »

Justin s'en alla, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait empêché de faire du mal à Malfoy. Draco était pétrifié contre le mur et regardait Justin partir. Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui prit l'épaule, mais le blond dégagea l'emprise du brun.

« - Ne me touches pas, je suis sale. _Lança froidement Draco en se décalant d'Harry_.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

\- Oui je vais bien! Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien! _Continua Draco d'une voix tremblante._

\- Ne dit pas merci surtout.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Potter. Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas débattu? Tu as l'air totalement effrayé! Tu oses me dire que tu maîtrisais la situation? En plus, tu es tout pâle. Malfoy? Malfoy, tu m'écoutes? »

Malfoy était parti loin dans ses pensées. Se remémorant les horribles souvenirs du fameux soir où il avait reçu la marque des Ténèbres.

« - Malfoy? Répond-moi, tu me fais flipper là… _Reprit Harry et regardant le blond comme s'il était un fou._

\- Je…je vais bien…J'vais…aller dans…dans ma chambre… _Répondit doucement le blond tout en se massant les tempes_.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes?

\- Non…ça va aller…merci. » _Termina Draco en sortant de la salle_.

Draco marcha du mieux qu'il put. Un fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dirigea dans sa la salle de bain. Il alluma le pommeau de douche et mis de l'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla et regarda son corps dans le miroir. Il se sentait mal dans son corps, dans sa vie… Il n'était même pas capable d'envoyer balader un homme qui était prêt à le souiller à nouveau sur place. Il était pathétique…

Le blond se mit sous le jet d'eau et pris une énorme quantité de gel douche. Il commença à frotter tout son corps. Il frottait si fort qu'il saignait légèrement à quelques endroits. Il ne se trouvait jamais assez propre. Il se trouvait constamment sale, en fait.

Il resta plus d'une heure sous la douche, à réfléchir aux péripéties de cette soirée. Il sortit ensuite de la douche et se couvrit d'un bas de jogging ainsi que d'un gros pull à capuche. Il détestait tellement son corps qu'il se couvrait toujours de gros vêtement, même pour dormir. Il se mit sous la couette, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, espérant trouver un minimum de chaleur malgré les habits qui le recouvraient. Il avait tout de même froid. Peut-être que, s'il se remplumait un peu, il aurait un peu plus chaud.

o0O0o

Harry était assit sur sa chaise. Il contemplait la piste de danse. Il était encore tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il leva les yeux et vit Blaise Zabini se diriger vers lui.

« - Potter, depuis le temps! Commença le métisse d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Zabini. Répondit Harry d'une voix froide. Que veux-tu?

\- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Draco? Il était assis là il n'y a même pas une heure et là, il est parti.

\- Si, je l'ai vu. Il avait l'air bizarre.

\- Bizarre, tu dis? Il t'as dit où il allait? Questionna Zabini qui semblait inquiet pour son ami.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il préférait retourner dans sa chambre. Il était pâle comme la mort.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu dois me le dire, Potter. Je connais Draco, il a beaucoup changé et il a vécu… beaucoup de chose.

\- Comme quoi? S'intéressa le Survivant en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se crisper plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, Draco m'en voudrait à mort. _Bafouilla Blaise._

\- Si je te dis ce qu'a Malfoy, tu m'en dis un peu plus petit sur lui?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu en savoir plus quelque chose sur lui? Il te plaît, notre petit blondinet? _Ricana le métisse._

\- Non, je veux savoir, c'est tout. _Grogna Harry._

\- D'accord, dis-moi alors.

\- Je…flirtais plus ou moins avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Poufsouffle. Draco est arrivé et Justin s'est avancé vers Malfoy. Il l'a mis contre le mur et il a voulu se venger pour ce que Malfoy lui à fait endurer au collège. Il était à deux doigts de…de le violer. J'ai dégagé Justin en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien de se venger de cette manière. Il avait l'air terrorisé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il n'a pas était capable de dire un mot et après cet épisode, il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement. _Expliqua Harry à Blaise._

\- Je… Tu as bien fait d'intervenir, je te remercie pour lui. _Commença Blaise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire._ Je devrais le lasser dormir.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il dort? _Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

\- A part fumer comme un pompier… il ne peut que dormir. Demande-moi quelque chose sur lui, maintenant. Et ne demande pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, je ne te répondrais pas.

\- Pourquoi est-il partit d'Angleterre après le procès?

\- Il voulait changer d'air. Il ne voulait pas rester ici et le Manoir Malfoy est lugubre et glauque. Tu ne voudrais jamais être seul dedans, je t'assure. J'ai répondu à ta question?

\- Il est partit où?

\- Passe une bonne soirée, Potter. » _Termina Blaise en retournant sur la piste de danse_.

Il voulait décidément en apprendre plus sur le blond.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est **un slash,** c'est à dire qu'elle contient d **es relations sexuelles entre deux hommes**. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 ** _Pouika_** **: Je t'en pris! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire! Merci pour ton soutien.**

 ** _brigitte26:_** **Oh que oui il en a besoin! Merci pour tes reviews!**

 ** _kymaniwu_** **: Et ce n'est que le début... La suite est là! Espérant qu'elle te plaise!**

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Aujourd'hui je vous présente un chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à coeur comme le chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je m'excuse également pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre.

Merci d'avance, bonne lecture à vous.

CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ. **Merci à ma Bêta**.

* * *

Draco se leva difficilement, ce matin-là. A peine s'était-il levé qu'il entra directement dans la douche. Ce matin là, il s'était vêtit d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue. Il aimait ce genre de vêtement. C'était assez classe et l'on ne voyait pas son corps.

Il n'était pas allé déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim. L'épisode d'hier lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Il chercha dans sa veste un paquet de cigarette, mais il se souvint qu'il avait fini son dernier paquet hier soir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. En soupirant, il alla ouvrir et vit Blaise, en costume, entrer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Draco ferma la porte et regarda Blaise qui commençait à fouiller sa chambre.

« - Je n'ai pris que des cigarettes, rien d'autre Blaise. Je n'ai même plus de cigarette, en plus! » _S'agaça Draco en voyant son ami retourner tout les tiroirs possibles._

Son ami Serpentard scruta les moindre recoins de la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy. Blaise le savait: son ami avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Depuis que le métisse avait trouvé un sachet de cocaïne dans le Manoir Malfoy, Draco avait dû trouver un autre moyen pour s'autodétruire. Autre que la cigarette, bien sûr. C'était la seule drogue qu'il l'autorisait à consommer.

« - Tu dois bien cacher quelque chose dans ta chambre, non? Tu caches toujours tout.

\- Parce que tu mets toujours tes sales pattes partout! Blaise, je te promets que je n'ai rien pris.

\- Je me disais juste que, _le métisse fit une pause,_ je pensais juste qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, tu aurais peut-être voulu oublier…

\- Hier soir?

\- Potter m'a dit, Draco. _Répondit Blaise en s'approchant de Draco._

\- Pour qui se prend-il, celui-là?

\- Il t'a aidé, tu pourrais le remercier. »

Remercier le brun à lunette? Pourquoi? Il l'avait peut-être défendu, mais Draco ne lui avait rien demandé! C'est le Grand Harry Potter qui voulait encore jouer au héros planétaire.

« - Sans lui, tu te serais fait violer à nouveau.

\- Ne dis pas ce mot! _Cria Draco en lançant un regard noir à son ami._

\- Le mot 'souillé' est encore pire. Je veux que ton bien, je veux pas te voir te détruire.

\- Blaise, je suis déjà détruis depuis un bon bout de temps. Je ne fais que rester en vie pour mon fils, rien de plus. » _Répondit calment le blond._

Blaise avait tellement de peine pour Draco. A 20 ans, il avait déjà vécu plus de chose que des personnes de son âge. Plus les années passaient, plus Draco se détruisait à petit feu, même à 37 ans. Il ne se supportait plus, et ça, Blaise le savait.

Le métisse avait déjà amené son ami voir des psychologues, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, et le verdict était toujours le même: le blond était entré dans la spirale infernale de la dépression sévère, et ce, depuis maintenant quinze ans, voire même plus. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, mais le blond ne faisait pas grand-chose pour s'en sortir non plus. Malgré tout, Blaise trouvait Draco très courageux de réussir à vivre une vie plus ou moins normale. Il était allé mieux depuis certains temps, mais il était retombé dans son état d'avant depuis la mort d'Astoria.

Le blond avait tenu un carnet dans lequel il écrivait ses humeurs, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Personne n'avait le droit de le lire, pas même Blaise. Draco avait toujours ce carnet sur lui, il ne le quittait jamais.

« - Tu as pris ton carnet? _Demanda Blaise._

\- Comme toujours.

\- Je veux le lire.

\- Hors de question. Tu ne le liras jamais. _Répondit froidement le blond._

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'aides si tu ne me parles pas, aussi? Tu me dis toujours que tu vas bien, mais je sais, tout le monde sait que c'est faux! Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens, à quoi tu penses et pourquoi! _S'expliqua le métisse en s'approchant doucement du blond qui venait de s'installer sur une chaise_.

\- Tu veux savoir? Tu veux savoir quoi? A quel point je me sens mal? A quel point je suis sale? A quel point j'ai honte de moi? Tu crois que c'est facile de parler de ça? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait! _S'énerva le blond._

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques Draco, c'est pas compliqué, merde!

\- Blaise, sors! Je veux pas me disputer, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

\- Comment veux-tu t'en sortir si tu ne t'en donnes pas les moyens?

\- Ça va bientôt faire vingt putain d'années que j'essaie d'aller mieux, tu crois qu'après tout ce temps, je réussirais à être heureux? Et je t'ai dis de sortir, j'ai envie d'être seul.

\- Très bien, _soupira l'ami du blond_ , tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Je vais aller acheter des cigarettes.

\- Et?

\- C'est tout.

\- Si tu as bes…

\- Oui oui, Blaise je sais, tu es là, tu me le répètes tout le temps, alors sors maintenant! Tu dois bien avoir un truc à faire avec ta femme. »

Blaise sourit légèrement et sortit de la chambre de son ami. Draco avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

o0O0o

Harry était en ville avec Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait tenu à emmener Harry s'acheter de nouveaux habits. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment le don d'assortir ses vêtements...

Les pensées de l'ancien Gryffondor tournaient autour de Malfoy. Il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il voulait savoir tout ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait fait après être parti d'Angleterre. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le blond avait tant changé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi avait-il été si terrifié hier soir…

Il avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier à Hermione. Le brunette avait été sceptique face à la déclaration de ce ami. Elle avait aussi dit à Harry qu'elle pensait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Malfoy. Harry lui avait répondu en toute honnêteté qu'il trouvait le blond attirant, mais qu'il était loin d'avoir de véritables sentiments pour lui. Hermione lui avait conseillé de parler d'avantage avec l'ancien Serpentard et d'essayer de gagner sa confiance, même si toutefois, Draco ne ferait sûrement jamais confiance à Harry. Hermione lui avait encore répété que, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante, parfois.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le coude d'Hermione au niveau de ses côtes. Le jeune femme lui montra un bar. Il fronça les sourcils et vit Draco Malfoy s'acheter deux paquets de cigarettes. L'homme rangea ses paquets dans la poche de son manteau et sortit du bar. Il leva la tête et vit les trois Gryffondors. Il leur adressa un vaste signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la foule.

« - Tu savez qu'il fumait? _Demanda Ron_.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu hier.

\- Et tu ne ne l'a pas dit? _S'agaça Hermione._

\- Ce n'est pas super important. On parle toujours de Malfoy en ce moment, vous êtes pénibles! _S'énerva le brun._

\- Bien sur que si c'est important! _Interrompit le rouquin._

\- En quoi ça l'est, Ron? _Fit Hermione._

\- Laissez tomber, j'ai rien dis.

\- Je préfère ça. Harry, tu veux aller quelque part? _Questionna la brunette._

\- Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. Vous allez faire quoi, vous?

\- On va continuer à faire notre petit tour. A tout à l'heure, Harry. » _Termina-t-elle en prenant la main de son mari._

Ainsi, Harry rentra à l'hôtel comme il l'avait dit à ses amis. Il était en train de ranger les vêtements qu'il avait acheté quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Lui qui voulait tant savoir ce qui rendait Draco Malfoy différent, pourquoi ne pas suivre le conseil d'Hermione? Le blond lui avait bien parlé de son orientation sexuelle la veille, il pouvait peut-être continuer à se confier ainsi.

L'ancien Gryffindor abandonna ses achats et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans l'hôtel et s'arrêta net. Où était la chambre de Malfoy? Harry se donna mentalement des claques. Il arriva soudain à un étage ou il vit un homme devant la porte d'une chambre. L'homme en question parlait à un autre homme.

« - Allez, laisse-toi faire.

\- Je t'ai dis non! J'en ai pas envie!

\- Bien sûr que si tu en as envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends dans « je n'ai pas envie »? C'est pas compliqué, non? S'il y a une négation dans ma phrase, c'est ce que je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Harry entendit une porte se claquer, puis, plus rien. Le brun s'avança dans le couloir. Il s'approcha de la porte qui venait d'être fermée et écouta les deux hommes.

« - Si je te laisse faire, tu me laisses tranquille?

\- Promis, mon beau. »

Après ça, Harry n'entendit plus rien. Saloperie de sortilège à la con…

o0O0o

« - Si je te laisse faire, tu me laisses tranquille?

\- Promis, mon beau. _Répondit Justin tout en lançant des sorts d'insonorisation dans la chambre de Draco._

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. _Fit Draco d'un ton glacial._

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux, blondinet.

\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Tu vas prendre ton pied comme jamais tu ne l'as pris avant. _S'approcha Justin en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Draco._

\- J'ai hâte… » Répondit le blond avec une fausse joie dans la voix.

Malfoy fut aussitôt basculé sur son lit. Il sentit Justin se mettre sur lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Les lèvres de l'ex-Poufsouffle étaient rugueuses et pleines de baves. Draco dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas vomir sur place.

Les mains du brun déboutonnaient sa chemise. Justin observait Draco avec intensité. Il ôta son maillot et déboutonna son pantalon pour finir boxer. Draco se retrouva très vite vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon lui aussi. Justin se leva et invita Draco a se lever également. L'ancien Serpentard pouvait sentir l'érection du brun contre sa cuisse pendant que lui l'embrasser avec passion.

La petite voix habituelle de Draco lui disait qu'il était dégoûtant, qu'il ferait mieux de se tuer, que son fils aurait honte de lui, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas.

« - On t'as déjà dit à quel point tu es beau et sexy, Malfoy?

\- Hum… Merci… »

Soudain, Justin poussa la tête de Draco vers son érection.

« - Non, pas ça, je t'en prie.

\- Chut, tais-toi !

\- Je veux pas faire ça…

\- Fais moi une pipe ou j'te jure que je vais raconter que de la merde sur toi !

\- Tu veux dire quoi?

\- Fais moi une pipe !

\- Non. »

Draco se prit une énorme claque sur la joue, si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il vit Justin le mettre sur le dos, le corps contre le matelas et la tête dans le vide. L'ancien Poufsouffle retira son boxer et ouvrit la bouche du Serpentard. Draco ferma les yeux et sentant le membre de Justin entrée et sortir de sa bouche. L'envie de vomir le reprit en sentant le membre aller plus loin dans sa bouche pour finalement aller cogner au fond de sa gorge.

« - Tu vois Malfoy, je gagne toujours. Tu aimes? J'espère bien. »

Il détestait ça…

Justin le retourna pour le mettre sur le ventre. Il le prit par les hanches pour le ramener vers lui. Après lui avoir retiré son sous-vêtement, le brun frotta son érection contre les fesses du blond. Sans même être préparé, Draco sentit le membre imposant de son interlocuteur lui déchirer les entrailles à.

Pendant que Justin gémissait, Draco luttait pour ne pas hurler tellement la douleur était ardente. De petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales.

Après de longues minutes qui semblaient être des heures, Justin jouit en Draco. Il s'écarta du blond et lui caressa le dos.

« - Tu es une sacrée chienne, Malfoy.

\- Content que tu me le dise. Murmura froidement Draco tout en essayant de se relever.

\- Je pourrais te sauter tous les jours, si je le pouvais.

\- On a dit une seule fois…

\- Toi tu l'as dit, pas moi.

\- Tu as promis.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu vas allé sauter Potter, maintenant?

\- Il ne veut plus me voir après ce que j'ai fait hier. _Répondit doucement Justin une fois rhabillé._ Merci de m'avoir vider les couilles.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi…

\- Vraiment?

\- Non, abruti ! Maintenant barres-toi!

\- A ce soir, petit blondinet. » Conclut le brun en embrassant le blond.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Draco s'habilla et enleva les sortilèges que le brun avait lancé précédemment.

o0O0o

Harry s'était mis dans un coin sombre dans le couloir. Il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour faire face à un Justin Finch-Fletchley avec des cheveux en bataille. Harry le regarda partir et se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte. Il venait de faire l'amour, mais avec qui? Ça, le brun l'ignorait.

Harry frappa doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il toqua à nouveau avec un peu plus de force lorsqu'un Draco énervé ouvrit:

« - Putain, je t'ai dis de te barrer Finch… Potter? _Demanda Draco, les yeux rouges._

\- Hum…Malfoy… Je… Je te dérange? _Bafouilla Harry._

\- Non… non, j'allais prendre une douche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Je veux parler. Avec toi. Et pourquoi Justin était dans ta chambre.

\- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant? _S'agaça le blond._ Tu te prends pour qui?

\- Il t'as forcé… _Murmura doucement Harry, mais suffisamment fort pour que son interlocuteur l'entende._

\- Rentre avant que je change d'avis. Touche à rien et attends-moi là. Je vais prendre une douche. » _Conclut Draco tout en se dirigeant dans le salle de bain._

Harry regarda la chambre de Malfoy. Elle était impeccablement rangée. Il vit les fameux paquets de cigarettes que le blond avait achetés plus tôt. Mais un objet attira l'action d'Harry plus que les autres. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait un carnet vert. Vert tel la couleur de Serpentard. Il prit le carnet entre ses mains et le scruta attentivement.

Ignorant les instructions du blond qui lui avait dit de ne toucher à rien, il ouvrit le carnet. Plus de la moitié des pages étaient remplies. Sans hésiter, Harry se plongea dans sa lecture.

 _13 Mai._

 _Je trouve ça totalement stupide, mais bon…Peut être cela m'aidera. Pour la petite histoire, Blaise m'a emmené voir un psychologue moldus pour la énième fois. Celui-ci m'a conseillé de retranscrire dans un carnet mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes humeurs et mes petits tracas de la vie. Il m'a dit qu'une fois prêt, je devais lui faire lire ce foutu carnet. Le pauvre, je l'ai tellement laissé espérer._

 _Encore une fois, je trouve ça vraiment ridicule. Comme si des putain de mots dans un putain de carnet pouvaient m'aider dans ma « dépression sévère »._

 _En plus de ça, Blaise pense que je vais lui faire lire aussi! Il a beau être mon meilleur ami et m'aider comme personne ne pourrait le faire, je ne lui ferais jamais lire ces lignes. Personne ne lira ce carnet, je le jure sur ma vie._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer ce carnet. Je n'ai pas envie de dire le comment du pourquoi. Ça ne regarde personne sauf moi._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai eu deux clients, ce soir. Ils n'étaient particulièrement pas tendres avec moi. Mais, le plus important, c'est que j'ai de quoi me payer un minimum de nourriture et mon loyer._

 _Il est 3h00 du matin et je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ai pris une très longue douche, comme à mon habitude. Je commence à me lasser de la cigarette. Je crois que je vais essayer autre chose. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais là dans l'absolu, je vais m'ouvrir une bouteille de vodka et la boire. La semaine dernière, c'était du cognac, cette semaine c'est de la vodka._

Des clients? Des clients de quoi? Que pouvait-il bien faire avec des clients le soir ? Il était alcoolique? Et il se droguait? Comme la cigarette le lassait…

 _1er juin._

 _Putain fait chier! Je suis dans une sacrée merde._

 _Ça fait quelques jours que je vomissais tous les matins. Je ne me sens pas bien, je me sens mal. J'ai toujours faim, je suis toujours fatigué, j'ai des crampes, je m'énerve pour un rien (quoique, je suis constamment comme ça), j'ai des maux de tête et j'en passe._

 _Blaise m'a dit d'aller chez un médicomage, il pensait que j'avais une grippe. Je n'y suis pas aller, bien évidemment. Donc ce salopard a fait venir un médicomage chez moi._

 _Le médicomage m'a ausculté et il m'a demandé si j'avais eu des rapports sexuels récemment. Je lui ai répondu que mes rapports étaient réguliers. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des rapports avec des hommes. Pour qui il se prend, ce mec? J'ai dû lui dire que oui. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, Blaise était là et Blaise savait à peu près tout._

 _Le médicomage a donc commencé à m'expliquer que certains sorciers avaient un taux d'oestrogènes plus élevés que d'autres. Ces hormones sont présents chez les femmes, mais aussi chez les hommes. Les oestrogènes sont produites par le développement des follicules des ovaires. Il m'a expliqué que ces hormones favorisaient chez la femme la production d'une poitrine et qu'ils sont impliquées dans le contrôle du cycle menstruel plus communément appelé les règles._

 _Les sorciers avec ce taux plus élevé pouvaient donc avoir une légère poitrine, des règles et donc, tomber enceinte, mais c'était un cas très rare._

 _Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Blaise semblait comprendre car il me regardait avec tristesse._

 _Ce n'est que lorsque le médicomage m'a tendu une boîte qui contenait un test de grossesse que j'ai compris. J'ai pris le test de grossesse et je suis parti aux toilettes pour le faire. J'ai donc pissé sur le truc et une fois fini, je me suis rhabillé sans faire attention au test. Je l'ai donné au médicomage qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Nous avons attendus trois bonnes minutes avant que le verdict ne tombe._

 _Le test affichait deux traits. Je suis donc enceinte._

 _Je ne sais même pas comment on doit le dire. On dit «enceint» pour un garçon ou comme pour les filles?_

 _Lorsque le médecin m'a montré le résultat, j'ai eu un haut de coeur et je suis parti vomir aux toilettes. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible... Je ne pouvais pas... Pas moi... (peut-être des points de suspension pour donner un aspect plus dramatique)_

 _Quand je suis revenu, le médicomage m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. J'ai simplement répondu que je voulais être seul._

 _Ça fait maintenant quatre jours que je sais que je porte cet enfant. Je ne peux pas le garder. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Blaise de m'amener me faire avorter demain._

 _Je vais devoir dire aux clients de mettre des préservatifs maintenant…_

 _Mais après tout, je l'ai bien mérité, ça m'apprendra à ne pas écouter Blaise. Et en y pensant bien, j'ai sûrement des IST. Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas..._

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là! _Hurla Draco alors qu'il prit son carnet des mains d'Harry_.

\- Je…je suis désolé…je…

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes de toute façon! Casse-toi Potter ou je te jures que je vais te tuer.

\- Je voulais pas le lire, je t'assure, c'est parce que je veux…

\- Tu veux quoi alors!

\- Je…Je… »

Soudain, il vit Draco Malfoy se déshabiller devant lui. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps maigre, nu et pâle de son interlocuteur.

« - C'est ce que tu veux? Vas y, baise-moi. _Murmura Draco, les larmes aux yeux._

\- Non, non, arrêtes, je ne veux pas ça… rhabille-toi, Draco. » _Bafouilla Harry tout en regardant ses pieds._

Le blond était en train de se rhabiller devant lui. Harry se sentait mal, très mal.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? _Demande Draco, froidement._

\- Rien…

\- Répond avant que je te refasse le portrait.

\- La première page… et… où tu apprends que tu es…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien! _Continua sèchement le blond._

\- Excuse-moi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi t'es comme ça…. _S'excusa encore et encore Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire._

\- Pourquoi je suis comment? Tu veux jouer ta petite commère pour pouvoir aller dire à tout le monde: « Oh écoutez ça, Draco Malfoy est dépressif, il fume, il se drogue, il boit, il s'est prostitué pour gagner de l'argent et il a avorté! » Vas-y Potter! Fais-le, je sais que tu en as envie!

\- Mais non, merde! C'est pas mon intention!

\- DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX À LA FIN! » _Hurla Draco à plein poumon._

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il observa Draco s'asseoir sur son lit et mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde se mêle de mes affaires… _Marmonna le blond._

\- Peut-être parce que t'es à deux doigts de crever…

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Le Grand Harry Potter, Héros national, encore là pour sauver un pauvre abruti. Tu te prends pour qui, sérieux? T'es pas le roi du monde. T'es le roi des cons par contre.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider.

\- M'aider? Tu es drôle… On ne s'est pas vu depuis une paire d'années et tu veux m'aider? On est ennemi depuis des années et des années et tu veux m'aider? J'en crois pas un traître mot. Et je ne veux pas d'aide, surtout pas de la tienne.

\- Que veux-tu alors? Continuer à vendre ton cul pour de l'argent? Continuer à faire semblant?

\- Après la guerre et le procès, personne n'aurait rien voulu à faire avec moi! Je suis parti et j'ai vendu mon cul comme tu le dis! Je faisais ça pour gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir avoir un appartement et de quoi manger! Mais évidemment, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté, si bien que la seule solution que tu as, c'est de faire la pute! Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi et moi, j'ai essayer d'expliquer la situation au Ministre! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Que je n'avais qu'à eut à faire le bon choix. MAIS SAUF QUE LE CHOIX, JE NE L'AI PAS EU!

\- Mais il y a d'autres solutions! Tu aurais très bien pu aller du côté moldu ! Et où es-tu parti ? J'aurais pu t'aider!

\- Mais arrête un peu! Tu m'énerves à toujours croire que tu es un héros, Potter! Tu peux certes sauver des gens, mais il y en a où tu ne peux rien pour eux! Accepte-le! Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait m'aider, c'était avant qu'il aurait fallu le faire! Maintenant c'est trop tard! Mais à quoi bon? Le parfait Gryffondor en toi a dû bien se foutre de ma gueule après le procès, je me trompes? Oh, bien fait pour ce bâtard! Il l'a bien mérité!

\- Je n'ai jamais dis de tel! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi?

\- C'est pour ça que je veux t'aider! Je veux savoir des choses sur toi…

\- Mais pourquoi? Explique-moi pourquoi d'un coup tu te dis ça!

\- Mais ne cherches pas à comprendre, merde! Pourquoi tu veux toujours des réponses à tout? Tu veux la vérité? La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux t'aider, mais je veux le faire quand même.

\- Je comprends pas trop…Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Harry regarda le blond à présent face à lui. Le visage du blond était pâle et creusé. Il semblait épuisé. Il était épuisé. Le brun ressentait de la pitié pour l'homme face à lui.

« - Tu voudrais pas… tout recommencer? _Proposa Harry au blond face à lui._

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est ridicule cette guerre entre nous, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents… Passons outre nos différents.

\- Écoute Potter, c'est un très bon plan, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je te fais pitié alors tu veux être gentil et tu veux qu'on oublie le passé. Tu vas essayer d'avoir ma confiance et quand je te dirais tout, tu iras le dire sur tous les toits. Vous avez tous la même disquette…

\- Je suis pas comme les autres, je peux te le prouver si tu le veux bien.

\- Bah voyons! Et moi, je suis un Hyppogriffe! _Ironisa Draco._

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter de faire la paix avec moi? Je ne te demandes pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais juste d'avoir une relation neutre. _Déclara le brun tout en tendant son bras au blond._

\- Si tu n'avais pas lu mon putain de carnet, j'aurais directement accepter. Mais si accepter ta proposition est la seule solution pour que tu te taises alors, je ne peux qu'accepter. _Répondit Draco en serrant la main d'Harry._

o0O0o

La seconde soirée battait son plein depuis deux heures. Harry était installé à la table des Gryffondor; il était en plein débat avec Ron et Seamus sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Que cela était bon de retrouver ces veilles conversations de dortoir ! Il leva les yeux et vit Draco Malfoy parler avec Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se rendit compte que Draco Malfoy était vraiment magnifique dans sa tenue. Il avait laissé ses cheveux en bataille, il portait un chemise bleue nuit avec un pantalon de costume noir basique. Il avait aussi ces chaussures à la mode dont tous les jeunes raffolaient, les Stan Smith, c'était ça?

Enfin bref, le blond était vraiment sublime dans cette tenue.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer l'après-midi qu'il avait passé. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour le blond. Il voulait lire le carnet en entier. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'avait vécu Draco Malfoy. Il voulait savoir qui était Draco Malfoy derrière son masque…

Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas de véritables sentiments pour le blond. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'avait revu et son esprit était tout chamboulé. Il était heureux que le blond accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui.

En vingt-quatre heures, il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments envers le blond. Il avait des sentiment pour lui, Harry en était presque sûr. En fait, Harry avait réalisé que ses sentiments étaient là depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard. Cette année où Draco avait eu pour ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Cette année où Dumbledore avait péri sous le sortilège de la mort lancé par Severus Rogue.

Le brun suivit le blond qui se dirigeait vers la piste de danse en compagnie de ses amis Serpentard du regard. Il se mit à bouger les hanches de gauche à droite, en rythme avec la mélodie.

Harry crut exploser en quelques instants. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement des hanches de Draco. Il serait bien venu se mettre juste derrière le blond pour sentir ses fesses sur son membre gonflé… Gonflé?

L'ancien Gryffondor baissa le regard sur son pantalon déformé. Voilà qu'il bandait sur un Malfoy en train de danser… Il bandait sur lui après s'était passé cet après-midi…

« - Alors Hermione avait raison… » _Lança Ron en voyant Harry qui semblait paniqué._

Il croisa ses jambes pour cacher son érection. Harry se rendit très vite compte que cela était une très mauvaise idée, la bosse lui faisait un mal de chien…Il priait pour que son ami n'ait rien vu…

« - Quoi? Demanda Harry en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

\- Que tu en pince pour Malfoy.

\- Quoi? Non mais pas du tout! Tu te trompes totalement.

\- Il te reste de la bave sur la joue Harry… »

Le susnommé posa sa main sur sa joue et, effectivement, il y avait de la bave… Harry se gifla mentalement.

« - Ça ne fait rien mon pote, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, mais bon… c'est Malfoy, quoi.

\- Je ne regardais pas Malfoy, gros malin… _Justifia Harry du mieux qu'il put._

\- Oh que si, tu fixais Draco Malfoy, tu ne l'as même pas vu te regarder en souriant. Cet homme pourrait rendre un hétérosexuel gay… _Intervint Seamus qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène._

\- Il est vraiment, vraiment pas mal, tu as mis la barre haute, mon pote… _Continua Dean._

\- Dean! Sérieusement! _S'énerva Seamus._

\- Quoi? Tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire?

\- C'est vrai, mais ne dit pas ça devant moi…

\- Excuse moi, chéri. » _S'excusa Dean tout en embrassant Seamus sur les lèvres._

Ces deux-là s'étaient mis ensemble juste après la guerre. Ils se cherchaient depuis un certain temps et avaient donc décider de commencer une relation. 19 ans que ça durait, entre ces jeunes tourtereaux.

« - Si j'étais toi Harry, j'irais parler à Malfoy. Drague-le, ou chauffe-le. Pris juste pour ne pas qu'il t'envoie son poing en pleine tête. _Proposa Seamus._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, Harry et Malfoy ont déjà bien parlé… _Intervint Ronald en rigolant._

\- Raison de plus pour y retourner ! _S'exclama Seamus._

\- Pas maintenant, plus tard dans la soirée peut-être… »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir le blond, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu nu. Il était un peu gêné malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regarder son corps. Que devait-il dire à Malfoy? Il n'avait pas de sujet de conversation.

Soudain, il sentit Dean le prendre par le bras et l'emmener vers la piste de danse accompagné de Seamus et Ronald. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment danser, il dansait surtout très mal.

Le brun observa ses amis danser et se mit à faire de même. Il essayait de bouger au rythme de la musique entraînante. Il tourna la tête vers Draco Malfoy qui était dos à lui. Harry vit Pansy Parkinson chuchoter dans l'oreille du blond quand celui-ci se retourna et lui adressa un léger sourire qui lui suffit pour avoir le cœur réchauffé.

Harry commençait à se poser de réel questions. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux en si peu de temps, c'était impossible? Le brun n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant. Il fallait qu'il ait le blond dans son champ de vision pour se sentir bien. Il avait besoin.

Peut être qu'il était tombé amoureux, finalement.

C'était le monde à l'envers…

o0O0o

Draco était, comment dire…troublé et gêné. Harry Potter ne faisait que le fixer. Ayant un peu chaud, le blond prit la direction des toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage.

Il aspergea légèrement son visage d'eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir. Merlin qu'il se dégoûtait…

Il s'était laissé faire baiser par Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry Potter avait lu son carnet et il s'était mis nu devant lui…

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, d'ailleurs? Même Draco ne le savait pas; il était tellement habitué à ce que les hommes ne lui parlent juste pour son cul…

Il avait pensé que le Grand Harry Potter ne voulait que le baiser…

C'était ridicule…

Et quel imbécile d'avoir laissé son carnet à la vue de tout le monde. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ranger dans sa valise?

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, Blaise avait eu tort sur ce coup-là. Pour une fois que Draco avait raison…

Il ne pensait qu'à Potter et sa demande de paix. C'était pour les enfants? Pourtant, hier soir, il s'était comporté comme un connard. Ou alors c'était bien pour son cul? Pour les petits potins?

Étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore dit à tout le monde ce qu'il avait découvert sur le blond…

Ou alors peut-être que le brun était sincère et qu'il voulait simplement avoir une relation neutre?

Il regardait avec attention son visage fin et amaigri. L'autodestruction ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. Que devait penser son fils, Scorpius ? Avait-il honte de lui?

Scorpius devait sûrement comprendre que son père n'était pas vraiment normal. Après tout, son fils avait onze ans, il avait l'âge de comprendre certaines choses.

Draco s'en voulait d'avoir donner une telle vie à son fils. Un enfant de 11 ans ne mérite pas de vivre sans sa mère et d'avoir un père dépressif.

 _Draco venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Astoria accompagné de son fils. Scorpius prit sa mère dans ses bras et Astoria regarda Draco avec beaucoup d'intensité et de tristesse._

 _Voilà deux semaines que sa femme se battait contre le cancer. « Foutu maladie moldue » songea Draco et se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit. Il prit une chaise et s'installa en prenant la main d'Astoria._

 _« - Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui? Demanda Draco calmement._

 _\- Ça va, mieux qu'hier. » Répondit Astoria dans un murmure._

 _Elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler, elle ne bougeait plus, avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids, elle ressemblait à un cadavre…_

 _Draco savait qu'elle allait bientôt partir rejoindre son père et sa mère… Il regarda Scorpius serrer la main de sa mère. Draco ne savait pas si son fils se rendait bien compte de la situation. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il n'y arriverait pas._

 _« - Tu pourras venir avec moi et papa à la gare, maman? Demanda le petit garçon blond à sa maman._

 _\- Je…Je ne sais pas…si je serais guérie, mon ange… » Lui expliqua doucement sa mère._

 _L'enfant sembla déçu, mais se reprit vite en main en se disant que la santé de sa mère était plus important._

 _Draco embrassa le front d'Astoria. Elle était gelée._

 _« - Les médecins t'ont parlé ?_

 _\- Oui, le cancer a presque tout pris…_

 _\- Il a pris quoi? Questionna Scorpius avec des petits yeux brillants._

 _\- Ma cage thoracique, mon foie, un rein et bientôt mes deux poumons… » Répondit Astoria en regardant Draco._

 _Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Alors c'était pour bientôt. Draco n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne la semaine._

 _« - Ça veut dire quoi? Tu vas mourir? Fit le petit blond en commençant à pleurer._

 _\- Je… Je… Ne pleure pas… Balbutia Astoria ne sachant pas quoi répondre._

 _\- Oui Scorpius, maman va mourir. Avoua Draco en regardant son fils pleurer silencieusement. Mais elle ne souffrira plus, et elle veillera sur toi._

 _\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Répondit Scorpius en éclatant en sanglot et en mettant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère._

 _Draco dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi. Il regardait Astoria qui caressait comme elle pouvait les cheveux de son enfant. Astoria lui adressa un sourire désolé et Draco l'embrassa sur les lèvres dans un baiser chaste._

 _Soudain, les médecins arrivèrent dans la chambre et demandèrent à voir Draco sans Scorpius. L'enfant fit un câlin à sa mère._

 _« - Je t'aime maman._

 _\- Moi aussi mon ange. Je suis fier de toi. »_

 _Cette scène fendit le cœur de Draco. Il sentit les larmes arriver. Il détourna la tête et renifla légèrement._

 _Draco accompagna Scorpius dans la salle d'attente. Son fils pleurait à côté de lui._

 _« - Ils vont faire quoi? Questionna Scorpius._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as faim? Tu veux boire quelque chose? »_

 _Le petit blond hocha la tête et son père lui donna un billet en lui disant d'aller au distributeur. Il lui embrassa le front, puis retourna dans la chambre. Il vit Astoria pleurer et fronça les sourcils._

 _« - Monsieur Malfoy, commença l'un des médecins, au vu de l'état de votre femme qui se dégrade chaque jour de plus en plus et de sa souffrance, ne….ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux de… de la laisser partir? »_

 _C'était le moment qu'il redoutait. Qu'allait-il dire à Scorpius en le retrouvant?_

 _Dans un triste soupir, Draco leur répondit qu'il était d'accord._

 _Astoria lui prit la main et sourit tristement. Draco s'installa à nouveau à côté d'elle._

 _« - Madame Malfoy, vous êtes prête?_

 _\- Oui. »_

 _Le blond observa les médecins débrancher une à une les machines qui permettaient à sa femme de rester en vie._

 _« - Draco? Chuchota Astoria._

 _\- Oui? Fit Draco sur le même ton._

 _\- Je t'aime. Dis à notre fils que je l'aime plus que tout. Que je serais toujours là. Je suis désolée de te faire tout ça…. Pauvre Scorpius…_

 _\- Chut…Ça va aller…Je lui dirais, je te le promet. Je t'aime aussi. Tu vas te sentir mieux._

 _\- Prend soin de Scorpius…_

 _\- Je te le promets. »_

 _Draco caressait de sa main libre les cheveux de sa femme. Il embrassa une dernière fois Astoria sur les lèvres et la regarda._

 _Peu à peu, le visage de sa femme se détendit. Elle regarda les médecins, puis Draco. Le blond lui sourit légèrement, signe qu'elle pouvait enfin se libérer de ses souffrances._

 _L'épouse de Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil sans fin._

 _Le dernier souffle d'Astoria venait de résonner dans la salle et Draco se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la paix après une longue et douloureuse bataille contre le cancer du poumon généralisé. Malheureusement, la maladie l'avait emporté à tout jamais…_

Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, il était toujours en train de fixer son visage sur lequel ruisselait de fines larmes salées.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning:** Cette histoire est un **slash** , c'est à dire qu'elle contient **des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.** **Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **brigitte26:** Il faut espérer que notre Draco aille un peu mieux.

 **LoupSpell:** Moi même j'ai eut du mal à écrire ces flashback, à vrai dire. Il faut que Draco accepte de faire confiance à Harry, aussi! Je ne sait pas encore ce que je comptes faire de Justin je verrais bien. La suite est là.

 **Pouika:** Je te remercie d'être toujours là!

 **NonoPourVousServir:** Voilà la suite.

 **Pakalos:** Et oui...Sniff comme tu le dis si bien.

 **Hpdm2003:** La suite est là. Je ne sais pas vraiment si le fait que Draco se soit fait violer est quelque chose de bien..

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le chapitre 4. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, j'ai un peu de mal avec la reprise des cours. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Draco remit à nouveau de l'eau froide sur son visage. Pourquoi venir ici lui relancer tout ses souvenirs en pleine tête? Il y pensait certes dans son Manoir familial, mais c'était tout de même moins fréquent.

Il essuya son visage du revers de sa manche et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir.

Il vit Justin Finch-Fletchley, debout contre une porte de l'un des toilettes, les bras croisés, l'observant comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

« - Que fais-tu là, Justin. _Demanda calmement Draco._

\- Je te retourne la question, beau blond. _Répondit Justin tout en s'approchant de lui_.

\- J'étais venu me rafraîchir le visage, j'avais chaud.

\- Je te cherchais. Mais je t'ai trouvé.

\- C'est bien… Si tu permets, je vais rejoindre mes amis. » _Conclut Draco avant de se diriger vers la porte._

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser celle-ci que Justin lui prit le poignet pour le forcer le blond à venir vers lui. Draco commença à se débattre, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'ancien Poufsouffle qui lui faisait le double de sa carrure.

Le brun le bloqua contre le mur et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

« - Justin, non! Lâche-moi! Je veux pas! Tu me fais mal en plus! Arrête s'il-te-plaît…

\- J'en ai envie et tes vêtements sont clairement un appel au viol…

\- Lâche-le, Finch-Fletchley. » _Intervint Ronald Weasley_.

Le brun recula légèrement et regarda le roux.

« - Ronald… Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Pourquoi tu le forces à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie? Fiche-lui la paix.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tous en train de le défendre ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il nous a fait vivre à Poudlard? Insista Justin.

\- Nous étions des enfants! On a tous grandis, Justin! Même lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il doit se dire que son attitude de l'époque était ridicule. Mais il n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que toi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ta femme t'as quitté, Justin. C'est de ta faute et seulement de la tienne. Maintenant pars avant que je n'appelles Harry. » _Conclut Ron sur un ton_ qui laissait sous-entendre de mauvais présages.

Justin prit ses jambes à son cou et partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Draco, lui, regardait le roux avec des yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi venait-il de l'aider? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous en train de l'aider ?

Il observait le roux et remarqua qu'il avait grandi et pris en musculature. Il semblait plus mature, sûrement à cause à la guerre. Il ne ressemblait plus au crétin de Poudlard.

« - Malfoy tu te sens bien? _Demanda Ron._

\- Je…Oui…Oui je vais bien. Merci. _Bafouilla le blond._

\- Je t'en pris. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça pour toi. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laisser te faire violer dans un coin. _Continua le roux en voyant le blond en face de lui tressaillir vers la fin de sa phrase._

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors? Fit Draco en essayant de ne rien montrer de ses émotions à son interlocuteur.

\- Pour Harry. Tout simplement.

\- Pour Harry? Pourquoi?

\- Je crois qu'il…t'apprécies… Il m'a dit que vous aviez fait la paix. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Il m'apprécie? Dans quel sens? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Va lui demander. C'est pas à moi de te dire ce genre de chose. Écoute, comme j'en ai l'occasion, je le fais. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fais dans le passé. C'était idiot et je te demande pardon.

\- Je vois que la guerre t'as fais prendre en maturité. J'accepte tes excuses et je te demande pardon aussi pour t'avoir insulter toi et tous les membres de ta famille. C'était surtout de la jalousie en fait… _Avoua Draco en regardant Ron qui écarquilla les yeux._

\- Quoi? De la jalousie? Mais tu avais de l'argent!

\- Mais j'avais pas de famille. Ce ne sont même pas mes parents qui m'ont élevé. C'est un précepteur qui s'en ait occupé. Alors j'aurais préféré avoir une famille qui m'aime plutôt que de l'argent. Et à la gare, vous étiez tous heureux, vous vous preniez dans les bras, vous vous embrassiez et moi, tout ce que j'avais, c'était un « bon voyage Draco, fais honneur aux Malfoy »… _Répondit l'ancien Serpentard en regardant le sol_.

\- Mais maintenant tu as une famille, non? Tu as ton fils et tu avais ta femme.

\- Oui…

\- Et ton fils? Il le vit comment? »

Draco regarda le roux. Il semblait intéressé par ce que le blond lui disait.

« - Il fait avec… Je pense que c'est compliqué pour lui et qu'il doit beaucoup penser à elle. Mais c'est bien qu'il ait trouvé un ami. J'espère qu'Albus est un bon ami pour lui.

\- Albus souffre beaucoup à cause du divorce d'Harry et Ginny. Sans oublier qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde doit se moquer de lui par rapport à Harry. Ils se sont bien trouvés tout les deux. Dans ses lettres, Albus dit qu'il tient vraiment à ton fils. _Confia Ronald en toute sincérité._

\- Je pensais que Scorpius allait être seul dans son coin. C'est quelqu'un de très réservé et timide pour être franc. Surtout que je l'ai élevé différemment. Je ne lui ai pas donné la même éducation que la mienne. Mais comme tout les enfants des anciens Serpentards ont étaient élevés comme je l'ai été, c'est un peu compliqué. »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

« - Ça fais des heures qu'on te cherche, Draco! _S'exclama Blaise._

\- J'ai dis à Pansy que j'étais allé au toilette.

\- Tu as mis beaucoup de temps alors on s'est inquiété. _Continua Pansy._

\- Mais lâchez-moi au moins cinq minutes! Vous êtes toujours là à me demander où je vais, pour combien de temps. Je ne suis plus un enfant! Je suis grand maintenant! Laissez-moi respirer, vous êtes pénibles à la fin! _S'énerva Draco en sortant des toilettes sous le regard ébahi des quatre personnes_.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Weasley? _Demanda Nott à Ronald._

\- Justin Finch-Flethcley.

\- Je vais tuer ce petit Pouffsouffle de merde… _Murmura Blaise_.

\- J'ai dit à Justin de partir avant que Harry ne vienne le frapper. Il a eu peur et il est partit. _Continua Ron_.

\- Merci pour lui. _Fit Pansy_.

\- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit gentil d'un coup… Il y trop de gentillesse, je n'ai pas l'habitude. _Lança l'ancien Gryffondors sous le regard amusé des trois anciens Serpentards._

\- Les temps ont bien changé depuis Poudlard, Weasley. _Répondit calmement Parkinson_.

\- Le guerre nous a tous bien changé. _Compléta Théodore._

\- On devrait retourner avec les autres. » _Termina Zabini en sortant des toilettes accompagné des trois autres personnes._

o0O0o

Harry observait les photos animées de leur deuxième année à école. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette année. Comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs.

C'était l'année où il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il avait tué le Basilic et détruit le Journal de Tom Jedusor.

C'était l'année où il s'était rendu à Poudlard dans la Ford Anglia de Monsieur Weasley avec Ron.

Il avait aussi pris du Polynectar en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis pour découvrir qui était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Sur chaque photo, tout le monde avait l'air si innocent. En fait, tout avait changé avec la mort de Cédric Diggory pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sa mort avait annoncé la résurrection de Lord Voldemort malgré le fait que peu de gens croyaient en Harry et Dumbledore à ce moment-là.

Et ce jusqu'à la bataille du Département des Mystères où Sirius Black y avait laissé sa vie pour sauver son filleul.

Lorsque le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque avait vu de ses propre yeux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde avait commencé à croire le Survivant et le Directeur de Poudlard.

A partir de ce moment, chacun sut ce qu'y allait bientôt arriver. Ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps…

Le Harry de l'époque semblait si enfantin même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Jamais ne se serait-il imaginé que toutes ces péripéties allaient arriver.

Il ne pensait pas à cet époque qu'il avait un parrain. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il avait le destin de tout un monde sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Il regrettait ce temps où la seule chose dont il avait à s'inquiéter était de sa prochaine note en potion. Il regrettait ce temps ou il voulait grandir plus vite pour venger ses parents.

Maintenant, tout avait changé. Tous ces gens, qu'ils soient inconnus ou proches d'Harry; tous étaient morts pour lui. Ils étaient morts en héros.

Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Maugrey, Colin, Rogue et encore tant d'autres…

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à tous les protéger.

 _Harry venait d'entrer dans le Terrier, totalement détruit, en compagnie des Weasley. Ils étaient abattus d'avoir perdu un membre de leur famille, apeurés par toutes ces erreurs qu'avait provoqué cette guerre._

 _Mais elle était désormais finie._

 _Le lendemain, Harry sera adulé par tous. Il ne sera plus le Survivant désormais. Il deviendra le Sauveur, celui qui a vaincu le Lord Noir._

 _Tout était terminé._

 _Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver les nombreux Mangemorts qui avaient pris la fuite._

 _Tous étaient assis à table, ne sachant pas quoi tirer de cette aventure. Personne ne parlait, tous étaient encore trop choqués._

 _« - Nous devrions aller nous coucher, demain sera une très longue journée. » Déclara Arthur Weasley avant de se lever._

 _Il fut aussitôt imité par les autres qui se rendirent dans leur chambre. Hermione prit la direction de la chambre de Ron et ferma la porte derrière ce dernier. Ginny regarda Harry avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments._

 _« - Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, Harry? Je ne veux pas être seule._

 _\- Bien sûr. »_

 _Une fois la porte fermée, Harry soupira lourdement. Il vit Ginny s'asseoir sur son lit et mettre sa tête entre ses mains._

 _« - Tout est fini… » Murmura la jeune rouquine qui commença à pleurer._

 _Harry vint s'installer à côté de sa petite-amie et lui mit une main dans le cou. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, lui-même était encore affecté par tout cela._

 _« - Mon frère… est parti… on s'était tous promis de rester en vie… Continua la jeune Weasley en regardant devant elle, essayant de paraître forte._

 _\- Le principal est que Voldemort ne soit plus en vie et que tu le sois, Ginny._

 _\- Oui mais… c'est mon frère… j'ai besoin de lui… Pleura-t-elle doucement en observant Harry qui lui caressait à présent les cheveux._

 _\- Il est fier de toi, j'en suis sûr. Il sera toujours là. Comme Remus ou encore Tonks. Ils vont veiller sur nous tous._

 _\- Et Ted?_

 _\- Je suis son parrain alors il est sous ma responsabilité maintenant. Normalement, c'est à moi de m'en occupé. Tout dépend s'il a encore de la famille._

 _\- Mais… Il vient de perdre sa famille, il n'a plus de parents, Harry…_

 _\- Il y a la mère de Tonks, Andromeda. Elle peut en demander la garde._

 _\- C'est vrai._

 _\- On devrait se reposer, viens. » Termina le brun en s'allongeant sous la couverture._

 _Il fut sitôt rejoint par Ginny qui se blottit sur son torse._

 _« - Harry? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner?_

 _\- Non, non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. »_

Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur par le bruit de la musique qui résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Jugeant l'endroit trop bruyant, Harry partit à l'extérieur et observa le ciel étoilé.

Dans le ciel, le brun pouvait voir une constellation. Celle qu'il préférait le plus. C'était la constellation du « Grand Chien ». L'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation se nommait « Sirius ». Comme son parrain.

Il lui manquait terriblement. Il ne l'avait connu que deux ans, mais cela avait suffi à Harry pour le considérer comme un père. Il s'était senti en sécurité avec lui. Sa mort avait était bien plus qu'un déchirement. C'était comme si une partie de lui s'en était allée avec Sirius.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un parent en vie et celui-ci avait déjà rejoint ses parents morts.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Draco Malfoy, assis à même le sol en train de boire une bouteille de vin qui était pratiquement vide. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui et s'installa à ses côtés de lui. Le blond ne le adressa même pas un regard.

« - Il paraît que je te plaît? C'est vrai? Le rouquin disait vrai? _Questionna Draco qui sentait l'alcool._

\- Tu es complètement bourré Malefoy. Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre.

\- Aller Potty, dis-le! Avoue! Je vais pas te manger!

\- Non, c'est faux! Tu es content maintenant? Allez, lève-toi. _Insista Harry en retirant la bouteille des mains du blond qui se laissa faire._

\- Mais arrêtez tous de me dire quoi faire! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais m'occuper de moi! Après Blaise, toi tu viens comme une fleur, et même la belette s'y est mis !

\- Quoi, Ron?

\- Ouais, lui! Justin est parti comme une tapette. Oh, mais c'est une tapette dans tout les sens du terme, en fait. Parce qu'il aime que les garçons? Comme toi? Ou les filles aussi? Comme moi? Je ne sais pas et tu veux que je te dises, Potter? Je m'en moque totalement! _Ricana Draco, totalement ivre_.

\- Malfoy, je ne me répéterais pas. Lève-Toi.

\- J'ai envie d'être seul ici, j'ai le droit? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Si tu veux encore m'embêter, tu peux partir…

\- Tu sais quoi? Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu daignes retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Alors boucle-la. »

Harry observa le blond. Ce dernier regardait le sol et il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

 _o0O0o_

 _Draco venait d'ouvrir son cabinet de psychomage. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à travailler et les affaires marchaient bien._

 _Il accueillit son quatrième patient de la journée. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la perte de son enfant. L'enfant était scolarisé à l'école Poudlard, il était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Il est mort pendant la guerre en essayant de protéger des premiers années dans la Grande Salle._

 _Draco avait reconnu le garçon lorsque la dame lui avait tendu une photo de lui._

 _Il s'appelait Trevor Birch. Il était blond aux yeux bleus et Draco l'avait croisé souvent à Poudlard._

 _« - Comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui, Madame Birch? Questionna Draco en regardant celle-ci enlever son manteau pour le mettre sur le dossier de sa chaise._

 _\- Je vais un peu mieux que la semaine dernière. Répondit-elle._

 _\- C'est déjà ça._

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, je peux vous demander quelque chose?_

 _\- Bien sûr, dites-moi… Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Comment faites-vous pour aller aussi bien? Vos deux parents sont morts peu après la guerre, tout le monde vous a critiqué dans les journaux, vous avez perdu des amis. Dites-moi le secret pour aller mieux… » Supplia Madame Birch._

 _Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre à la femme en face de lui. Il n'y avait pas de secret, et lui-même n'allait pas bien. La mère de Trevor avait tellement l'air anéanti, que devait-il lui dire… ?_

 _« - Je… il n'y a pas de secret, Madame._

 _\- Comment avez-vous fait le deuil, alors?_

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Je n'étais pas très proche de mes parents et tous mes amis de Serpentard sont en vie. Quand les médias ont commencé à parler de moi, je suis parti faire mes études à l'étranger et je suis revenu trois ans après et on ne parlait plus de moi. J'ai bien sûr était affecté par la guerre et la mort de mes parents, mais j'ai su surmonter ces épreuves. Si j'ai réussi à le faire, vous pouvez réussir aussi. C'est pour cela que l'on va continuer le travail, Madame._

 _Il mentait bien car sa cliente le crut entièrement. Si elle savait ce à quoi il avait dû faire face toutes ces années…_

Draco était toujours dans ses pensées. Potter était toujours là, à ses côtés. Personne ne pouvait le laisser seul quelques heures? Non, c'était trop demander.

Personne ne lui faisait-il confiance? Ils avaient peur de quoi? Qu'il parte de l'hôtel pour aller dans un endroit que Merlin seul connaissait?

Il voulait prendre son fils et partir loin, très loin.

 _Draco sortit de la chambre d'hôpital d'Astoria et alla rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait depuis un certain moment déjà. Il vit son fils avec une bouteille d'eau à la main. Son visage s'émerveilla en voyant son père revenir._

 _« - On peut retourner voir maman? Demanda le petit garçon blond._

 _\- Je… Non, on ne peut pas y retourner. Répondit Draco en voyant d'autres personnes les regarder._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je vais t'expliquer, mais pas ici._

 _\- D'accord… » Fit Scorpius dont le visage était devenu triste._

 _Ils sortirent de la clinique pour se mettre dans un coin où Draco alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer devant son fils, mais il en avait bien besoin._

 _« - Alors papa, pourquoi on peut pas aller la voir?_

 _\- Écoute Scorpius, maman est très malade. Les médecins sont venus me chercher et m'ont dit qu'elle souffrait beaucoup. Tu comprends? Interrompit Draco pour retarder le moment._

 _\- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune Malfoy._

 _\- Et… ils m'ont dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée et que son cœur ne suivait plus. Ils m'ont alors demandé si j'étais d'accord pour… pour laisser maman partir pour ne plus qu'elle souffre._

 _\- Quoi? Papa…je comprend pas trop… Paniqua l'enfant._

 _\- Tu ne reverras plus maman, Scorpius. » Termina Draco en mettant une main dans la chevelure blonde de son fils unique._

 _Plus personne ne parla. Le garçon regardait le sol. Draco s'accroupit devant son fils et lui releva la tête._

 _« - Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime très fort et qu'elle sera toujours avec toi._

 _\- Je veux rentrer à la maison. » Répondit simplement Scorpius tout en contemplant de sol, fuyant le regard de son père._

 _Draco se releva, éteignit sa cigarette et transplana avec son fils à leur domicile. A peine arrivé, que le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre._

 _Draco enleva son manteau et souffla. Il marcha d'un pas lent et monotone vers la chambre de Scorpius. Il ouvrit la porte et vit l'enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même avec la tête dans son oreiller en train de hurler et de pleurer._

 _Draco craqua face à cette scène et s'approcha du lit de son fils tout en pleurant silencieusement. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa le dos du petit blond. Celui-ci releva sa tête toute rouge et pleine de larmes et regarda son père pleurer. Il enfuit son visage dans le cou de Draco et reprit ses pleurs. Draco l'assit sur lui et le serra pendant que lui aussi pleurait._

 _« - Tu vas pas mourir papa! Promet le moi! » Hurla Scorpius et tapant contre le torse de son père._

 _Il le laissa faire. Il le laissa le frapper de colère, de haine et de tristesse._

 _« - Je veux pas que tu partes! Promets-le moi, papa!_

 _\- Je te le promets… » Renifla Draco tout en essayant de calmer son enfant._

 _Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position. Scorpius essuya ses larmes avec sa manche de pull et regarda son père. Draco pleurait toujours. Il avait tellement de peine pour son fils._

 _Il observa Scorpius lorsque celui-ci lui sécha ses larmes. Il sourit difficilement à son fils qui lui rendit instantanément son sourire. L'enfant se leva et prit la main de son père pour l'entraîner hors de sa chambre. Il conduisit Draco dans la cuisine et lui servit un verre d'eau._

 _Ce geste fit sourire le grand blond._

 _« - Papa?_

 _\- Oui, Scorpius?_

 _\- Je t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Je veux te le dire avant que tu partes. Je t'aime. Lança calmement Scorpius en regardant son père droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je ne suis pas près de partir. Je te l'ai promis. » Répondit Draco en caressant la joue de son fils unique._

Draco renifla bruyamment après s'être souvenu de ce moment de sa vie. Il sentit le regard d'Harry Potter sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face et se leva.

« - Tu t'es enfin décidé à retourner dans ta chambre? _Fit Harry tout en se levant._

\- Si c'est pour me faire me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà, tu peux partir… _Rétorqua Draco en titubant à cause de l'alcool._

\- Laisse-moi te raccompagner. Répondit le brun tout en le rattrapant de justesse.

\- D'accord… »

Le blond sentit le bras droit du brun entourer sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Il se laissa faire lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor prit son bras gauche pour le mettre autour de son cou.

Il marchèrent tous deux en silence pendant de longues minutes.

Potter ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre du blond et l'assit sur le lit.

« - Tu pars déjà? Demanda le blond en enlevant ses chaussures tout en regardant Harry se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Oui, je vais dans ma chambre, pourquoi?

\- Reste. S'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul…

\- Je dors où? Fit Harry en regardant Draco qui ressemblait à un enfant en détresse.

\- Avec moi. »

Harry hésita; ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Le blond était ivre, il ne se souviendrait de rien demain matin et il hurlera sur lui à coup sûr.

« - Malfoy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- S'il te plaît… » Insista Draco qui était à présent debout.

Le brun soupira et accepta finalement la proposition. Il vit le blond prendre un jogging et un pull qui se trouvait sur son lit et commença à ôter ses vêtements. Harry put voir une nouvelle fois le corps maigrichon qui se trouvait face à lui. Comment le blond pouvait-il être encore en vie avec une telle maigreur ?

« - Tu vas dormir comme ça? Interrompit le blond tout en enfilant son pull.

\- Je… je dors en caleçon. Sauf si cela te gêne.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Conclut-il en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Harry se mis dos à Draco et se déshabilla doucement. Il était presque sûr que le blond l'observait. Il se glissa ensuite dans le lit et se tourna pour faire face à Draco. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry était pratiquement certain que l'ancien Serpentard rougissait due à cette proximité.

Le brun avait envie de parler avec le blond avant de dormir. Peut-être que le blond allait lui dire quelque chose. Ce n'était certes pas très juste car Draco était ivre mais tant pis ; qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Stupide expression d'Hermione...

« - Tu vas bien? _Commença Harry_.

\- Je crois. _Chuchota Draco._

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si je vais bien. Et toi?

\- Je vais bien. _Sourit-il_.

\- Tu n'as pas froid?

\- Non pourquoi, tu as froid?

\- Un peu. Tu me donnes froid avec ton caleçon.

\- Tu dors toujours comme ça toi?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as encore froid?

\- Juste un peu.

\- Tu veux te rapprocher pour avoir… un peu plus chaud? » _Proposa le brun._

Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'ancien rouge et or sur son visage. Il frissonna quand la main du brun vint se mettre sur sa hanche.

« - Tu veux que je l'enlève?

\- Non, non, laisse-la. » Rassura Draco en sentant Harry se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

Il était bien dans ses bras. C'était comme si Harry voulait le protéger. Il pouvait rester des heures dans cette position.

Il aimait la chaleur que le brun lui donnait. Il aimait cette main sur sa hanche. Il aimait ce doux souffle chaud sur son visage.

Draco mit sa main au niveau des côtes du brun. Celui-ci sourit légèrement.

« - Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Draco. »

Et en peu de temps, les deux anciens ennemis tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

o0O0o

 _Draco courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il courait comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire. Quand il s'arrêta, le blond ne voyait rien. L'endroit était sombre. Il ne savait même pas s'il était à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur._

 _Il parvint à entendre des grognements juste avant d'entendre un hurlement de femme. Il entendait toujours cette femme pousser des gémissements inarticulés mais plus les grondements._

 _Il tenta de marcher, mais il faisait trop noir pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il dû consentir à rester là, priant pour que personne ne le trouve._

 _Il pourrait très bien prendre sa baguette magique et utiliser le sortilège d'allumage de baguette, mais la lumière serait trop puissante et il risquerait de se faire prendre._

 _Soudain, les grognements reprirent. Draco s'immobilisa et essaya de calmer sa respiration, qui était saccagé dû à la peur._

 _« - Tu as tenté de t'enfuir? Dommage, Draco. Tu oublies un détail. Les loups-garous voient dans le noir. Que va dire le maître? Tu n'y as pas pensé. Dommage, Draco. » Fit Fenrir Greyback qui était soudain devant Draco._

 _Draco leva la tête et vit les yeux du loup-garou face à lui. Il n'avais jamais eu autant peur qu'à cet instant. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le mordre?_

 _« - Je… je ne me sentais pas bien…j'avais besoin de sortir… m'éclaircir les idées. Bégaya Draco._

 _\- T'éclaircir les idées? Jolie excuse. Tu n'y échapperas pas, Malfoy. Le maître sera furieux. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il a dit? Non, tu ne sais pas? Répondit-il en voyant Draco secouer doucement la tête. Je vais te le rappeler alors. Si tu échoues à ta mission, j'ai le droit de te transformer en monstre. As-tu réussi ta mission? Non, tu ne l'as pas réussi. Continua Greyback pendant que le jeune homme face à lui baissait la tête. Tu sais ce que cela signifie? Oh oui, tu le sais. Laisses-toi faire, tu auras beaucoup moins mal… » Termina le lycanthrope tout en enlevant le maillot du blond._

 _Sans prévenir, il enfonça ses énormes canines dans la chair de Draco qui hurla comme jamais._

Draco se réveilla en sueur et haletant. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, trop honteux pour regarder Harry Potter qui le regardait avec intérêt.

« - Cauchemar? Demanda calmement Harry.

\- Oui…oui, mais ça va. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. _Répondit le blond en se levant_.

Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain à double tour et retira son pull. Il avait terriblement chaud. Il alluma le jet d'eau et se déshabilla entièrement. Il se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante détendre chacun de ses muscles.

Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Greyback ne l'avait jamais mordu, ni touché. Il n'en comprenait pas l'origine.

Il resta encore un long moment sous l'eau à réfléchir encore et encore.


	6. Chapter Cinq

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un clash, c'est à dire qu'elle contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **Piouka:** Merci te mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira!

 **brigitte26:** Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un va bien s'occuper de nos deux têtes blondes!

 **Pakalos:** Oui c'est vrai que le cauchemar est étrange... J'essaie de ne pas les faire rapprocher trop rapidement mais j'essaie de glisser quelque passage avec des rapprochements entre eux. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

 **Note de L'auteur:** Salut tout le monde! Désolé pour cette longue absence, j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Et qaund je le trouve, je n'ai pas l'inspiration.

J'écris actuellement le chapitre 6. Je vais essayer d'avoir d'un rythme de publication régulier (je l'ai déjà dit avant je crois). Je pense qu'une publication par moi devrait être pas mal pour le moment.

MERCI A MA BÊTA.

* * *

Draco fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes. Le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir si c'était pour refaire un cauchemar.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit celle-ci et observa le paysage étoilé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put sentir la présence du brun à ses côtés.

« - Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler? _Demanda doucement Harry_.

\- C'est juste un cauchemar, rien de grave. » _Répondit le blond sur le même ton._

Le silence était pesant. L'air frais passa dans les cheveux des deux hommes et les fit frissonner.

Draco avait remarqué que l'ancien Gryffondor s'était rapproché de lui. Cette proximité, ces discussions, tout lui semblait si différent… Toute sa vie, le blond l'avait haï. Il avait était jaloux de lui. Il aurait voulu avoir la même célébrité que lui. D'Avoir des gens qui l'aiment et tiennent à lui.

Étrangement, la présence d'Harry le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sécurité avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

L'ancien Serpentard prit une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il tourna la tête vers le brun à côté de lui:

« - Tu en veux une ? _Questionna Draco._

\- Je ne fume pas. Je ne m'embête pas avec ça.

\- Tu as bien raison… Mais, je peux te poser une question? _Dit-il en regardant Harry qui hocha la tête._ C'est vrai que tu m'apprécies?

\- Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non! _S'exclama le brun_.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer? Ça me fait un peu peur à force…

\- J'ai le droit d'être dans mes pensées?

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais, tu m'as regardé comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus… Un peu comme Justin. _Confia Draco._

\- Je… Excuse-moi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

\- C'est comme ça que… tout mes clients me regardaient, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils étaient heureux car j'étais jeune, innocent et que je me laissais faire.

\- Pourquoi tu faisais ça?

\- Il me fallait de l'argent et c'était le seul travail dans lequel j'étais doué. Je devais juste à me laisser faire et obéir. Je regrette tellement d'avoir fait ça. Je me trouve… répugnant…

\- On est pas obligé d'en parler, tu sais.

\- J'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. C'est rare que je me confesse à quelqu'un. _Admit le blond._

\- Je peux te poser une question? _Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor._

\- Dis-moi.

\- Ou es-tu allé après la guerre?

\- Je suis allé en France. Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec la rouquine alors que tu savais très bien que tu préférais les hommes?

\- Je suis sorti avec elle pour me persuader que je n'avais pas d'attirance pour les hommes. Tout s'est bien passé, nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu nos enfants. C'est après que je me suis rendu compte que…je préférais vraiment les garçons… »

Il observa le blond qui regardait le vide. Harry ne savait pas si Draco l'avait écouté parler. Il semblait être loin dans ses pensées. Harry avait bien parlé dans le vent…

Il dévisagea attentivement le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'avait pris que quelques rides en vingt ans mais la fatigue qui arborait son visage lui en faisait paraître dix de plus. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs qui semblaient si doux, sa peau si blanche, mince et soyeuse, ce nez et ce menton pointus dignes d'un parfait Malfoy aristocrate accompagné ses fines fine lèvres qui avaient suffi à Harry pour tomber sous le charme de son ancien rival. Et ces yeux gris qui, tantôt étaient froids et distants, il étaient maintenant remplis de tristesse. Ses prunelles avaient pris une couleur grise orangée.

Soudain, Draco se décala de la fenêtre pour se mettre dos à cette dernière. Il était là, immobile au milieu de la chambre et commença à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles pour Harry. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond.

Il s'approcha de lui avec hésitation et se positionna face à lui. Le blond était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux clos, tremblant de la tête au pied tout en continuant ses plaintes à voix basse. Le brun lui prit le bras pour le forcer à le suivre et l'assit sur le lit afin d'éviter que le blond ne chute.

« - Draco, tu vas bien?

\- Laisse-moi…laisse-moi…laisse-moi… » _Répondit Draco à voix basse._

Ce fut les seules paroles que le blond eut réussit à dire. Harry attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes que l'ancien Serpentard se calme.

oO0Oo

Draco essayait de se contrôler mais en vain; la crise était trop puissante. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration et ses pensées mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« - Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

\- Meurs.

\- Personne ne t'aime.

\- Ton fils a honte de toi.

\- Traîné.

\- Ta vie ne sert à rien.

\- Ta femme ne t'a jamais aimé.

\- Tu es la honte de la famille Malfoy.

\- Tout le monde te juge.

\- Tu ne sers à rien dans ce monde.

\- Ton fils a honte de toi. »

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, pas aussi fort en tout cas.

Stupide maladie mentale. Ce n'était pas la faute du blond, c'était sa faute à lui. Lui qui l'avait violer et qui lui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Lui qui l'avait forcé à devenir une bête de foire. Ce qu'il était ridicule…

 _Draco était dans un lit d'hôpital accompagné de Blaise à son chevet._

 _« - Comment tu te sens, Draco? Demanda Blaise._

 _\- Je vais bien, Blaise, comme toujours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je fasse des examens._

 _\- Tu es à la limite de l'anorexie, tu t'es ouvert une veine il y a deux jours et tu as des hallucinations depuis trop longtemps. Tu parles tout seul, ça fait peur, tu sais! Expliqua le métisse_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais réfléchi à haute voix?_

 _\- Tu me demandes de te laisser sans raison et tu t'es accroupi dans un coin de ton salon. Tu appelles ça réfléchir?_

 _\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est compliqué les études, tu sais! Toi tu fais du Quidditch alors tu ne peux pas savoir la fatigue_ _que c'est_ _d'apprendre des cours par cœur pour les recracher le lendemain à ton professeur! S'énerva Draco._

 _\- Bonjour messieurs, interrompit le médecin, j'ai les résultats des examens effectués sur monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy. En premier lieu, on voit clairement que votre IMC est très faible. Nous allons vous garder quelque temps ici afin de…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai des cours! S'exclama le blond un peu paniqué à l'idée de rester dans cette chambre._

 _\- Vous pourrez travailler vos cours ici, ce n'est pas un problème. En revanche, nous avons découvert autre chose. C'est un peu, comment dire, délicat à expliquer._

 _\- Nous vous écoutons. Répondit calment Blaise, prêt à entendre le verdict du médecin._

 _\- Au vu des nombreux symptômes de monsieur Malfoy qui, je le rappelle, sont: des problèmes de mémoire et de concentration, son repli sur soi-même, des idées délirantes et des hallucinations, des changements de comportement ainsi que des difficultés à tenir une conversation, nous avons enfin trouvé la réponse. Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes atteint de schizophrénie._

 _\- Schi-quoi? Répondit Draco en fronçant un sourcil._

 _\- La schizophrénie. C'est une maladie mental sévère et chronique qui provoque des troubles psychotiques. Une personne schizophrène voit et entend des choses qui ne sont pas réels. C'est également pour cela que nous allons vous garder en hospitalisation dans l'aile psychiatrique afin de trouver un traitement pour réduire ses crises. »_

 _Plus personne ne disait un mot._

 _« - Je veux rentrer chez moi… Murmura Draco, abattu par la sentence du médicomage._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur. Répondit ce dernier._

 _\- Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! S'énerva le blond en gratifiant Blaise d'un regard noir._

 _\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco. C'est pour ton bien. Répliqua le métisse._

 _\- Non, tout est de ta faute! C'est toi qui a voulu que je viennes dans ce trou à rats! Hurla le jeune Malfoy tout en se levant, ignorant les indications du médecin qui lui demandait de s'asseoir. Je te détestes, Blaise! Je te hais! SORS DE MA VIE À TOUT JAMAIS! »_

« - Draco? Draco, tu es là? Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un? _Insista Harry en essayant de faire reprendre au blond ses esprit._

\- Qu…Quoi? _Bégaya l'ancien Serpentard._

\- Tu étais en plein délire. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de te laisser. Je comprends pas, que t'arrive-t-il, Draco Malfoy? »

Draco observa le brun et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

« - Je vais bien, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre…

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état?

\- Je vais bien, Harry. » _Conclut Draco avec un sang froid froideur dont lui seul avait le secret._

Sans répliquer, Harry remit ses vêtements et regarda le blond. Le brun se posait tellement de questions. Qu'avait eu le blond? Pourquoi maintenant? Était-ce de sa faute à lui? Était-ce grave? Aurait-il dû prévenir Zabini? Harry n'aura certainement jamais les réponses.

« - Si tu as un problème, tu sais où…

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors bien. »

L'ancien Gryffondor n'insista pas et se rendit dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi tirer de cette nuit mouvementée.

oO0Oo

Draco alluma la lampe de sa table de nuit et s'installa dans son lit. Il venait de prendre une nouvelle douche et le sommeil ne voulait désespérément pas l'emmener dans les bras de Morphée.

Il venait de faire une crise devant l'ancien Gryffondor qui l'avait sûrement pris pour un fou. Ne pouvait-il pas être normal comme tout le monde?

Il prit le livre qui se trouvait à gauche de la lampe et observa le titre: « Notre-Dame de Paris » de Victor Hugo.

C'était de loin son livre favori. Il aimait tout dans ce livre. L'histoire, les personnages, les lieux, la période historique, la plume de l'auteur, pour lui, tout était parfait dans cet ouvrage.

Il aimait ce livre au point de le chérir. Draco affectionnait un personnage en particulier; c'était Quasimodo, le bossu de Notre-Dame.

Il s'identifiait à ce personnage. Certes, Draco n'était pas bossu, mais Quasimodo lui ressemblait en un point.

Lui et le bossu étaient différents. Chacun à leur façon, certes, mais tous deux différents. Draco n'avait pas eu une vie facile, comme le bossu. Le personnage de Victor Hugo est solitaire, comme Draco. Le blond n'était pas comme tout le monde, comme Quasimodo.

Quand l'ancien Serpentard avait lu ce livre pour la première fois pour ses études, Draco avait était surpris qu'un ouvrage écrit par un moldu pouvait être rempli de bienséances. Il avait été captivé par sa lecture notamment grâce à la plume de Victor Hugo. Ayant lu le livre d'une traite, le blond avait acheté l'intégrale de la saga « Les Misérables » du même auteur tellement; il trouvait son écriture sublime.

Victor Hugo avait le pouvoir de le transporter dans un autre temps, loin de ses petits tracas de la vie.

oO0Oo

« Papa,

Bonjour papa, j'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je vais bien en tout cas. Ma maison me plaît toujours autant, c'est un endroit paisible et calme.

J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, elle s'inquiète pour moi et pour toi. Elle m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison je le pouvais, mais que pour un certain temps, bien sûr. Mais honnêtement, je me porte mieux que je l'espérais.

J'ai remporté trente points pour Serpentard, cette semaine. Je suis content, mes professeurs disent que j'ai de plus grandes facilités que les autres de ma classe.

Albus et moi parlons beaucoup. Il me parle du divorce de ses parents et moi de la mort de maman. Je me sens bien avec lui, il est drôle, gentil et il est toujours là pour m'écouter et me donner le sourire quand je déprime. Je ne pensais pas m'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un comme lui aussi facilement. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être ami avec lui? Comme je sais que toi et monsieur Potter, vous n'étiez pas vraiment amis.

Comment se passe ta semaine? Et comment va Blaise? Tu as retrouvé des anciens Serpentards? Tu as intérêt à me les présenter pendant les vacances!

J'espère aussi que tu ne te sens pas trop seul. J'aimerais être avec toi là maintenant. Si tu veux je peux rentrer, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu me manques beaucoup, tout comme maman. Vivement les vacances!

Dis-moi, Albus pourrait venir dormir à la maison pendant les vacances? Si tu refuse, je comprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Au fait, je ne t'ai pas raconté la nouvelle! Il y a une fille de Poufsouffle, je ne sais plus quel est son nom, qui a glissé dans les couloirs des cachots et elle a dégringolé les escaliers! C'était drôle mais à la fois pas beau. Elle s'est ouvert l'arcade et s'est fracturé le pied.

Je l'ai aidé à se relever et je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Tous les Serpentards se sont moqués de moi parce que je venais en aide à une Poufsouffle qui non seulement en plus était « une Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais je les ai ignoré. La directrice m'a félicité pour mon comportement, elle a dit qu'il était exemplaire! J'espère que tu es fier de moi, papa.

Je t'écris une nouvelle lettre très bientôt, je te le promets.

Je t'aime fort.

A bientôt, Scorpius. »

Draco avait un énorme sourire affiché sur le visage. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir qu'une lettre de Scorpius. Il s'empressa de lui répondre et lui affirma toute la fierté qu'il avait pour son fils.

Il lui confirma qu'il acceptera Albus pendant les vacances et qu'il verrait ça avec Potter. Il lui expliqua en quelque mots seulement la semaine « banale » qu'il passait.

Draco était content d'avoir inculqué à Scorpius une éducation bien différente de la sienne. Pas de Sang-de-Bourbe ou de Traître à son sang, tout était basé sur le respect d'autrui.

Il rassura également son fils en lui disant que tout allait bien et que le principal était que son fils se sente bien.

Une fois terminé, il posa sa plume et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Blaise où tout les anciens vert et argent s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

« - Draco, enfin là! Comment ta journée s'est-elle passée ? _Demanda Blaise Zabini en l'accueillant dans sa chambre d'hôtel._

\- Ça a été, j'ai rien fait de très intéressant, si tu veux savoir.

\- Tu aurais pu venir te promener avec Cheryl et moi!

\- Pour continuer de tenir la chandelle pendant que tu enfouis ta langue dans sa bouche? Non merci, la solitude me suffit. _Répondit calmement Draco en s'approchant du groupe._

\- Pourquoi tu ne rencontres pas quelqu'un? Questionna son ami tout en lui prenant le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait discuter.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin de ça, Blaise. Je suis très bien tout seul.

\- Mais c'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un, tu sais. C'est pas parce qu'Astoria est décédée que tu ne peux plus partager ta vie avec quelqu'un. _Poursuivit le métisse_.

\- Tu ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

\- C'est à cause de Scorpius?

\- Laisse-moi Blaise! Je n'ai plus dix ans, je sais me débrouiller seul! Je veux que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour quelqu'un de faible, d'accord?

\- Tu as peur de sa réaction, c'est normal Draco. » _Affirma Blaise._

Le blond cru d'abord qu'il allait poignarder son ami sur place. Il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un faible. Justement il était fort. Il l'était car après toutes ces années de souffrance, il était toujours là. Il était loin d'être faible.

oO0Oo

« - Que se passe-t-il entre toi et le blondinet? _Demanda Seamus._

\- Rien pourquoi? _Répondit simplement Harry._

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu dire que tu as dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit.

\- Il était ivre alors je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre mais avant que je parte, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. Je suis parti après… après qu'il se soit endormi. _Mentit le brun à lunettes._

\- Tu ne veux pas aller danser? » _Proposa Seamus tout en se levant._

Harry suivit alors son ami vers la foule et se mis à danser en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry oublia son divorce, ses enfants, sa vie. Il était seul dans sa bulle à profiter de la soirée. Il ne s'était pas senti comme cela depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Soudain, Hermione sortit Harry de ses pensées et le tira pour s'isoler des autres. Celle-ci semblait inquiète.

« - Harry, tu es vraiment dans une galère pas possible. _Commença-t-elle._

\- Quoi, Hermione? Tu es obligée de venir m'embêter maintenant alors que je me sens bien?

\- Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Ginny. Elle a trouver un avocat. Un bon avocat.

\- Hermione… Soupira Harry.

\- C'est Adrian Pucey.

\- Je suis censé savoir qu'il est?

\- Il était à Serpentard, il a deux ans de plus que nous et c'est l'avocat le plus demandé du pays. Il n'a jamais perdu un seul de ses procès.

\- Et bien il va perdre celui-là… _Assura le brun._

\- Il faudrait peut-être trouver un avocat, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ça la pire nouvelle.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Ginny veut la garde exclusive de vos enfants. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ses enfants. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir une chose pareille? Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment était franc avec elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle lui enlève la garde de ses propres enfants!

« - Elle n'a pas le droit! _S'énerva-t-il._

\- Elle a le droit, tu es parti de chez toi en lui laissant les enfants. De plus, tu n'as pas le droit de partir de chez toi. C'est un peu contre la loi. _Fit Hermione._

\- C'est des conneries…

\- C'est ce qui est écrit dans le code pénal sorcier, Harry! Maintenant va trouver un avocat qui veut bien s'occuper du procès! Et un bon avocat si tu veux voir tes enfants! » Conclut Hermione en partant dans la salle de réception retrouver Ronald.

Seigneur comment avait-il pu épouser cette femme ? Elle était si belle, si gentille, si amusante… Seul Merlin savait à quel point il la détestait à cet instant précis.

oO0Oo

Après sa conversation avec Blaise, Draco était allé s'installer dans un coin au côté de Théodore Nott.

« - Qui a-t-il, Draco? Demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Rien. Rien mis à part que Blaise commence à me taper sur les nerfs. A toujours me faire passer pour un faible, un incapable…

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il ne veut que ton bien, tu sais. Je suis souvent avec lui et il n'y a pas un jour sans lequel il ne me parle de toi. Il te considère comme son frère et il a peur de te perdre. Ne lui en veut pas, Draco. Il veut t'aider et te faire sentir mieux. Assura Nott.

\- Mais il me fait me sentir faible! Toi aussi tu fais la même chose, vous me faites sentir tous faible!

\- Alors laisse-toi crever. Fais une overdose et rejoins Astoria. Laisse ton fils seul. Que veux-tu que je te dises ?! Accepte l'aide des autres, Draco. » _Fit Théodore sous le regard impénétrable du blond._

Par la suite, il était sortit de la chambre et était parti s'assit dehors, une cigarette à la main. Être seul avec des cigarettes lui faisait un bien fou. Il pouvait être seul avec lui-même.

Ce soir-là, Draco avait pris son carnet dans sa veste. Il le sortit et, ouvrit une page au hasard et il lut machinalement.

26 juin.

Je viens de passer mon concours aujourd'hui. Il était plutôt facile et je crois avoir réussi.

Je me suis rendu compte que la psychologie était un domaine que j'aimais vraiment. C'est vraiment fascinant et c'est très diversifié.

Mis à par ces examens, je n'ai pas vraiment de chose à dire. Je me sens plutôt bien. Enfin je crois.

Draco sourit légèrement en lisant ces lignes. Il s'était sentit si bien ce jour-là. Il **fit** défiler les pages de son carnet.

17 janvier.

Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Astoria. Sincèrement.

Elle est belle, drôle, attachante, gentille, ouverte d'esprit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a aucun défauts! Je suis fou d'elle.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne, pas même avec Marcus.

Marcus Flint. Son premier amour. Il n'avait certes jamais était très beau, mais il n'était pas moche pour autant. C'était surtout ses dents qui le rendaient repoussant. Draco avait appris à le connaître et, petit à petit, le blond avait finalement développé des sentiments. Et ses sentiments avaient été réciproques.

Draco était assis dans un couloir en compagnie de Marcus. Le blond l'aidait pour un devoir de potion. Flint avait redoublé sa sixième années à cause de ses difficultés. Seul Draco savait, ainsi que les professeurs bien sûr, que Marcus avait des problèmes de dyslexie.

 _« - Merci Draco pour ton aide. Remercia Marcus._

 _\- C'est normal. »_

 _Draco l'observa ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il trouvait Marcus de plus en plus attirant. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui._

 _Le problème était que Draco n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas en partageant ses sentiments. Il avait peur de la réaction de Flint, et de la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient que leur fils unique et seul héritier de la famille Malfoy était gay._

 _Mais en plus du problème de l'orientation, il y avait aussi le problème de la différence d'âge. Marcus avait cinq ans de plus que Draco._

 _« - Ça ne va pas ? Demanda le brun tout en s'approchant du blond._

 _\- Si, si tout va bien. Mentit Draco._

 _\- Je…je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Reprit Marcus en prenant un air sérieux._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Comment dire… On se parle depuis un petit moment déjà et… j'ai l'impression que le courant passe bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir?_

 _\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…je crois que je suis… attiré par toi._

 _\- Marcus…_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas si tu aimes les garçons ou quoi, je voulais simplement te le dire parce que ça me gêne de rester comme ça… enfin je veux dire sans que tu sois au courant…_

 _\- Marcus calme, j'ai compris._

 _\- C'est pas réciproque? »_

 _Draco approcha son visage de celui de Marcus et lui donna un simple baiser qu'il lui rendit tout presque immédiatement._

« - Malfoy? Que fais-tu? _Demanda une voix féminine que Draco reconnaissait très bien._

\- Quoi, Granger?

\- Tu fixais un point et tu as fait tomber ce livre. _Répondit-elle en lui montrant le carnet vert._

\- Rends-moi ça. Fit-il en lui reprenant des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce donc?

\- Rien qui te regardes en tout cas. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je passais dans le coin. Et toi?

\- Je fais un Quidditch. _Ironisa le blond._

\- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois, Malfoy. Dis-moi, tant que tu es là, tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon avocat autre qu'Adrian Pucey? _Interrogea Hermione._

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- C'est pour un divorce. Pas le mien, celui d'Harry.

\- Weasley fille a eu Pucey en premier? Elle doit faire de sacrés pipes pour ça… _Se moqua Draco._

\- Je te demande pardon? _S'étouffa la brunette._

\- Adrian fait très rarement des procès de divorce. Il préfère défendre les assassins et les meurtriers. Ses prix sont très chères. A mon avis, elle a plusieurs années de dettes envers lui, donc pour combler, elle doit sûrement se soumettre à lui. Elle veut vraiment gagner le procès. _Précisa l'ancien Serpentard._

\- Justement, Harry va sûrement le perdre. Il n'a toujours pas d'avocat. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un? _Intima l'ancienne Gryffondor._

\- Bien sûr que j'en connais un… un très bon même… _Fit_ _Draco d'une voix hésitante._

\- Très bien, comment s'appelle-t-il? Comment je peux prendre contact avec lui?

\- Il n'habite plus ici, Granger. C'est un américain, maintenant.

\- Qui est cet avocat, Malfoy ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Marcus…Marcus Flint.

\- Lui? Tu me fais chanter ou quoi? Il a toujours était aussi bête qu'un troll! _Ironisa Hermione._

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! Tu ne le connais pas! _S'énerva Draco._

\- Si tu le dis. Il pourrait gagner contre Pucey?

\- Bien évidemment. Je ne connais pas meilleur que Marcus dans ce domaine.

\- C'est ton ami?

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Tu pourrais nous donner ses coordonnées?

\- Je peux lui envoyer un hiboux.

\- Merci, que veux-tu en échange?

\- Rien… _Fit le blond, méfiant._

\- Rien?

\- Tu as des contacts avec McGonnagall? _Lança finalement Draco_

\- Oui.

\- Je veux que mon fils soit heureux. Tu pourrais lui dire de s'assurer que mon fils ne se fasse pas harceler par les autres élèves? _Suggéra l'ex-Serpentard._

\- Il se fait harceler ?

\- Pas spécialement. Mais ne pose pas de questions et occupe-toi de lui faire passer ce simple message. Merci, Granger.

\- D'accord. Je vais te laisser seul alors… A plus tard. » _Conclut-elle avant de partir._

Pourquoi Draco avait **-** il accepté?


	7. Chapter Six

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un **slash,** c'est à dire qu'elle contient **des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

brigitte26: Tu auras ces réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci de suivre ma fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir.

Pouika: De rien !

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Je vous publie aujourd'hui mon chapitre 6 qui n'est pas le meilleur qui donne un peu d'informations ! J'arrive à bien avancer dans ma fanfic, ce qui est plutôt cool.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci d'avance, bonne lecture à vous.

 **MERCI A MA BÊTA.**

* * *

 _« - Par Merlin, on en a déjà parlé, Marcus. Soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Mais où est le problème? Insista Flint._

 _\- Le problème est que si mon père venait à apprendre que nous sommes en couple, il va me tuer, me déshériter et m'amener à l'autre bout du globe dans un hôpital psychiatrique où on me répétera sans cesse que c'est mal ce que l'on fait…_

 _\- C'est mal? Questionna Marcus, perplexe._

 _\- Bien sûr que non Marcus, ce n'est pas mal._

 _\- Comment je suis censé tenir moi, si je ne peux même pas t'embrasser ou te câliner quand je veux? Fit le brun tout en prenant Draco par la taille._

 _\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler… Répondit le blond en se laissant faire._

 _\- Comment faire? Tu es à croquer, blondinet… Lança Marcus d'une voix sensuelle._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas blondinet… Compléta Draco de la même façon._

 _Marcus l'embrassa d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Draco était à présent collé contre le mur. Il sentit le brun parsemer quelques baisers dans son cou avant qu'il ne suçote sa fine peau pâle._

 _Draco était vraiment bien dans les bras de Marcus. Il se sentait protégé et aimé. Enfin quelqu'un qui tenait à lui._

 _Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans la chevelure de Marcus pendant que celui-ci lui embrassait son cou._

 _Flint glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Celui-ci frissonna sous le geste._

« - Tu en reprends un verre? _Demanda Pansy Parkinson._

\- Oui…Oui, j'en reprends un. Répondit Draco, plus au moins dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses au beau brun?

\- Il paraît…

\- Il fait chavirer ton cœur alors…

\- Il l'a fait à Poudlard.

\- Pendant Poudlard? De qui parles-tu, Draco? Questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De Marcus. Et toi, de qui parles-tu?

\- Je parlais d'Harry Potter, bien sûr. Pourquoi parles-tu de Marcus, Draco?

\- J'était en train de penser à lui, c'est pas ma faute. »

Pansy soupira.

« - C'est du passé, maintenant. Ne pense plus à lui. _Lui dit-elle._

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça? Granger m'a demandé de l'aide pour le procès de Potter et sa femme.

\- J'ai appris qu'elle avait réussi à avoir Pucey. Il est dans une sale bouse de dragon, Potter…

\- J'ai dis que je connaissais un avocat plus doué que lui. J'ai dis que c'était Marcus. _Admit le blond._

\- Draco…

\- Je vais devoir lui envoyer un hibou en urgence dès demain pour lui parler de cette affaire et lui demander si, potentiellement, il pourrait assurer la défense de Potter. _Continua-t-il._

\- C'est un peu risqué d'avoir dit cela. Tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis votre rupture.

\- Je sais..

\- Et ça remonte à combien?

\- Plus de vingt ans. Merci de me le faire rappeler. »

Pansy et Draco se regardèrent. Le blond n'avait pas revu Marcus et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il était effrayé…

o0O0o

 _« - Non, non arrête, il doit bien y avoir un moyen…_

 _\- Lequel? Dis-le moi, Draco!_

 _\- On peut se voir pendant les vacances…_

 _\- Tu père ne voudra jamais que je t'approche. »_

 _Marcus observa attentivement le blond devant lui._

 _« - Écoute, je pense que le mieux est que nous rompions. Je n'en n'ai pas du tout envie mais ce sera mieux pour tout le monde._

 _\- Mais… tu n'as pas le droit!_

 _\- Désolé Draco, sincèrement. »_

 _Flint embrassa le front du blond. Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux et se recula légèrement._

 _« - Je t'aime, blondinet. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

 _Sur ces mots, le Draco observa Marcus s'éloigner de lui. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long des joues du jeune Serpentard._

Quand ce n'était pas Astoria, c'était Marcus.

Voilà ce qu'était Draco Malfoy en 2017. C'était un homme hanté par les fantômes de son passé. C'était un homme malade. C'était un homme malheureux, mais il restait en vie malgré tout pour son fils. Sans lui, il n'y aurait plus eu de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond alluma une cigarette.

Ses parents devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes. Étaient-ils vraiment les parents de cet homme?

Draco était bien content qu'ils soient morts tout les deux. Ça lui retirait un poids de ses frêles épaules. Depuis tant d'années, il se savait être une honte pour ses parents il avait été la honte de ses parents. Il était la honte de la famille Malfoy. Que devaient penser ses ancêtres…

Peu importe, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Parfois, Draco s'était dit qu'il aurait dû sauter de la tour d'Astronomie après avoir vu Rogue tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas été obligé de continuer. Il n'aurait pas donné cette vie à Scorpius.

Il aurait sûrement dû prendre ce couteau et se trancher la gorge.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait?

Il n'avait pas la réponse à ça. Mais il ne s'était pas donné la mort car quelque chose l'en empêchait. A chaque tentative, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire. Alors il avait abandonné l'hypothèse de la mort, se disant que tôt ou tard son jour arrivera.

Draco commença alors à s'autodétruire. Il avait commencé par refuser de s'alimenter et à faire quelques cicatrices sur son corps. Il avait perdu une dizaine de kilos en quelques semaines et avait les bras couverts de marques rouges. Ce petit jeu dangereux avait duré plusieurs mois avant que Blaise ne se doute de quelque chose.

 _« - Tu n'as pas chaud? Tu as vu le gros pull que tu as mis? Demanda le métisse._

 _\- Je suis frileux, Blaise. Répondit Draco._

 _\- Il fait 25°C, Draco. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose?_

 _\- Que veux tu que je te caches?_

 _\- Ton corps. J'ai bien vu que tu as maigri. Ton visage est creusé. Tu mets ta vie en danger, Draco._

 _\- Quel danger?_

 _\- Si tu continue à maigrir ainsi tu vas finir dans un lit d'hôpital avec une sonde dans le nez pour te donner de la nourriture._

 _\- Calme-toi Blaise, je veux juste rentrer dans mon short de bain pour cet été. Ironisa le blond._

 _\- Je te connais. Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour cela que tu réponds sur le ton de la rigolade. Et si justement nous n'allions pas te le chercher tout de suite?_

 _\- J'ai encore le temps, Blaise. Nous ne sommes qu'en mai._

 _\- Dès les premiers rayons de soleil arrivés, les gens se ruent dans les magasins s'acheter leurs affaires d'été. Et puis, ça nous fera sortir un peu. Qu'en dis-tu? Tu ne peux pas refuser une offre pareil! » Fit l'ami de Draco._

 _Draco fixa Blaise, essayant de ne pas montrer sa crainte._

 _« - Aucun problème, allons-y… »_

 _Sur le chemin, Draco se posait tout un tas de questions. Son ami allait-il voir les marques? Qu'allait-il lui dire? Serait-il dégoûté du blond? Qu'allait-il penser? Allait-il en parler à quelqu'un d'autre? A un médecin? D'autres personnes allaient voir son corps?_

 _Le blond allait devoir ruser pour ne pas montrer ses cicatrices. Blaise devait déjà préparer un plan dans sa tête._

 _Une fois dans la boutique, Draco s'éloigna de Blaise et fit semblant de regarder les maillots de bain. Son cœur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu avant. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le métisse voit son corps meurtri._

 _Devait-il rusé pour ne pas laisser voir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de sa peau? Ou devait-il laisser son ami le voir comme il était?_

 _« - Regarde Draco, celui-là t'irait bien, tu ne trouves pas?_

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- J'ai pris du M. Comme tu me dis que tout va bien, il devrait être à ta taille non?_

 _\- Je fais du S, Blaise._

 _\- Tu es sûr?_

 _\- Oui j'en suis sûr, les tailles en Angleterre sont différentes de celles ici. »_

 _Draco se faufila dans les allées pour prendre le short de bain en XS sans que Blaise ne le remarque._

 _« - Je vais l'essayer alors…_

 _\- Je viens avec toi, tu me montreras et je te dirais s'il te va ou non._

 _\- Je suis grand, Blaise. Je peux juger si quelque chose me va tout seul._

 _\- Si tu le dis. »_

 _Le blond se rendit vers une cabine d'essayage lorsqu'il vit trois enfants le fixer._

 _« - Il a quoi le monsieur?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mon père a dit que les gens comme lui était drogué._

 _\- Il est pas beau. Il est maigre. Il est parfait pour un film d'horreur. »_

 _Les trois enfants ricanèrent tandis que Draco marchait d'un pas hésitant. Il tira le rideau et commença à se déshabiller lentement. Il mit le short de bain et constata qu'il était légèrement trop petit pour lui._

 _« - Il m'irait parfaitement si je perdais un ou deux kilos de plus… » Pensa Draco._

 _Il leva la tête vers le miroir et s'observa. On voyait les os de ses côtes et de ses hanches. Ses jambes ressemblaient à des brindilles d'herbes que l'on brise facilement. Le diamètre de son bras faisait à peine dix centimètres. Sans parler de ses cicatrices._

 _Ses avant-bras étaient marqués de plusieurs cicatrices de différentes tailles et profondeurs._

 _« - C'est ce que tu me caches? »_

 _Draco regarda Blaise par le miroir. Il soupira de tristesse. Après tout, pourquoi faire semblant…_

 _« - Tu ne veux pas d'aide?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… »_

 _Il laissa son ami le prendre dans ses bras. Fatigué de faire semblant, Draco éclata en sanglot._

C'était après tout cela que Draco avait commencé à se faire soigner et avait commencé à tenir ce foutu carnet.

Souvent, le blond se demandait pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui et pas un autre. Il y avait des situations pires que la sienne, bien évidemment. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il était comme ça. Pourquoi avait-il cette vie? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale?

o0O0o

Harry était en train de paniquer. L'heure était grave. Il se devait de trouver un avocat capable de battre l'avocat de la rousse de toute urgence.

« - Harry, je pense que tu n'es pas si mal que ça… _Fit Hermione._

\- Je vais perdre la garde de mes enfants, Hermione! _S'agaça Harry._

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un avocat pour toi.

\- Qui ? Dis-moi son nom!

\- Marcus Flint. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« - Marcus Flint? Sérieusement?

\- C'est Draco Malfoy qui me l'a conseillé.

\- Draco? Pourquoi?

\- Je parlais avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il était bien meilleur que Pucey dans ce domaine. _Justifia le brunette._

\- Mais Hermione, c'est Flint quand même.

\- Je sais bien… mais tu fais confiance à ton beau blond, non?

\- Hermione… _Lança le brun._

\- Alors si Flint accepte, prends-le pour avocat. »

Le brun ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa meilleure amie et finit pas hocher la tête. Plus qu'à espérer que le blond ait raison…

oO0Oo

« Marcus,

Je sais que ça fait plusieurs années que l'on ne sait pas vu, ni parlé et écrit. Tu sais que c'est moi. Mon écriture est restée la même. Cette écriture qui notait des petites indications dans tes leçons pendant quand tu me caressais les cheveux.

J'écris avec nostalgie, bien sûr. Mais cette lettre n'est pas là pour nous remémorer nos bécotages dans les couloirs. J'ai un service à te demander, si tu l'acceptes.

J'aurais besoin de tes qualités d'avocats pour une affaire dont on parle beaucoup ici, en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas si aux Etats-Unis tu en as entendu parler. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley divorcent. La rouquine à trouver un avocat. Et devine qui elle a réussi à avoir... Adrian Pucey.

Harry Potter n'a pas d'avocat, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que je t'écris cette missive. Pourrais-tu étudier le dossier de celui-ci et le défendre?

Bien sûr, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu n'apprécies pas Potter, je suis au courant. Mais il nous a tous sauvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Merlin sait à quel point tu l'as détesté, ce vieux serpent.

Ensuite, si tu remportes ce procès, tu passerais devant Pucey. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je ne doute pas de toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à toi, Marcus.

J'espère que tu vas me répondre rapidement et que tu accepteras l'affaire. Ça nous permettra aussi de nous revoir si le cœur t'en dit.

A bientôt,

DM."

Draco accrocha l'enveloppe à la patte de son hibou et le laissa partir. « Ça nous permettra aussi de nous revoir si le cœur t'en dit. ». Avait-il vraiment écrit ça?

Le blond referma la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel en observant l'animal voler au-dessus de l'Angleterre. Il fallait espérer qu'il ait eu raison de contacter Marcus…

oO0Oo

« - Ginny, tu n'en as pas le droit! _Cria Harry sur Ginny alors qu'il était au téléphone avec elle._

\- Bien sûr que si, Harry. Tu ne t'occupes même pas d'eux!

\- J'ai un travail moi, madame.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas un peut-être? Et puis, comme tu es si débordé avec ce travail, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'occuper de nos enfants. _Répondit Ginny, agacée._

\- Je ne te laisserais pas m'enlever la garde de mes enfants.

\- J'ai le meilleur avocat de tout le pays, Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout gagner apparemment.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier… _Fit Harry, bouillonnant de l'intérieur._

\- Passe un bon séjour en tout cas. »

Harry raccrocha sans même lui répondre. Comment avait-il pu épouser cette femme?

Avant, Ginny était si calme et gentille. Elle avait réussi à le faire rire après la guerre. Ils avaient affronté tellement d'épreuves. Il ne reconnaissait plus la femme avec qui il avait fondé une famille.

« - Comment je vais faire…? _Murmura Harry, la tête dans les bras._

\- Il faut attendre pour le moment.

\- Mais combien de temps? Un procès ne se prépare pas en trois jours! _S'énerva le brun._

\- Tu auras le temps. Tu iras demander à Malfoy s'il a envoyé la lettre. _Répondit Hermione, plus calme que son ami._

\- C'est bien ma soeur, celle là… _Fit Ron._

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça? _Lancèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix._

\- Qu'elle peut être méchante quand elle ne se sent pas en sécurité ou quand elle a peur. Mais Harry, s'il se passe quelque chose avec Malfoy…

\- Il ne se passe rien avec lui, Ronald.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose entre lui et toi, restez le plus discret possible. _Reprit le rouquin_.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Des informations comme celle-ci peuvent tomber dans les oreilles de n'importe qui et retomber au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, et à ce moment précis, tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour. _Continua Ronald_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez comme sornettes encore? _Fit Harry._

\- Ce ne sont pas des sornettes, Harry. Simplement des avertissements qui te disent de rester sur tes gardes et de faire attention à ton image. _Lança Hermione._

\- Si quelqu'un te vois avec Malfoy, qu'il te prends en photo et que celle-ci est publiée, tu peux dire au revoir à tes enfants. _Compléta le rouquin._

\- Mais pourquoi ça? Quel est le rapport entre Malfoy et mes enfants? _Questionna le brun à lunette._

\- Les gens peuvent croire que tu trompais Ginny, Harry » _Justifia la brunette._

oO0Oo

La musique et l'alcool réapparaissaient pour la cinquième fois cette semaine. En cinq jours, il s'en était passées des choses pour Draco Malfoy.

Entre la rencontre avec Potter, la paix entre les deux, la discussion avec Ronald Weasley, l'intimidation et le baise avec Justin Flinch-Fletlchey, le procès de Potter, la lettre à Marcus et la nuit avec Potter, qu'allait-il encore arriver ?

Pendant ce temps, le blond attendait la réponse de Marcus avec impatience. Il espérait que le brun accepte de s'occuper de l'affaire d'Harry. Draco se haïssait d'avoir écrit la dernière phrase dans sa lettre. Marcus allait se faire des idées.

Plus que deux soirées avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et continuer sa petite vie. Il reprendrait le travail dès le lendemain et retrouvera sa solitude habituelle.

Dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas Harry arriver et s'installer sur une chaise à ses côtés. Le brun l'observait. Il se rendait compte que le blond était beaucoup plus séduisant qu'il ne le pensait. Il détailla son visage. Ses traits étaient fins et quelques rides se dessinaient son front. Le blond vieillissait horriblement bien. Il était affreusement sexy dans sa chemise bleue marine et ce pantalon noir qui moulait terriblement bien son fessier…

Draco Malfoy était définitivement un bel homme.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le brun. Il se regardèrent plusieurs secondes dans les yeux. Le cœur du blond battait si fort dans sa poitrine.

Harry n'avait plus rien du gamin qu'il avait connu à l'école. Son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis de gagner en maturité, c'était sûr.

Physiquement, le brun n'était plus de tout le même. Fini les vêtements trop grands du cousin Dudley. Maintenant, il portait des vêtements classes qui mettaient en valeur sa musculature.

Les secondes étaient semblables à des heures. Plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux. Quelque chose se passait entre les deux anciens ennemis et aucun d'eux ne savaient exactement ce que c'était.

Se fut la voix de Blaise Zabini qui les sortirent de leur transe. Blaise les regarda d'un air songeur.

« - Vous allez bien? Vous avez vu le fantôme de Merlin? _Demanda le métisse._

\- Tais-toi, Blaise… _Siffla Draco entre ses dents._

\- Alors je vous laisse… en amoureux… _Lança Blaise tout en se dirigeant vers sa femme._

\- Crétin. _Murmura le blond_. Que fais-tu là, Harry?

\- Je…euh…je voulais te remercier… _Bafouilla le brun, priant pour que le blond ne remarque pas ses joues rouges._

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Pour Flint.

\- C'est rien. C'est comme… aider un ami.

\- Nous sommes amis ? »

Draco intima un petit moment Harry.

« - Tu ne veux pas l'être ? _Demanda le blond._

\- Bien sûr que si! »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.

« - Mais comment sais-tu que Flint est meilleur que Pucey? C'est ton avocat?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon avocat. C'est… une connaissance de Poudlard. _Mentit le blond._

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il était stupide

\- Marcus est loin d'être stupide. Et il est même de loin **l'** un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse. Sa dyslexie ne fait pas de lui un idiot. _S'énerva Draco, ayant horreur que l'on parle ainsi de son ancien camarade de Serpentard_.

\- Pour une connaissance, tu le connais bien à ce que je vois. _Répondit simplement Harry_.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je le connais bien. J'ai menti ce n'est pas une connaissance. Pour tout te dire, c'est mon ex. _Admit le blond._

\- Ton ex? Mais… tu n'étais pas avec Astoria?

\- Je n'ai pas connu qu'Astoria, tu dois bien le savoir comme tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires. _Répondit froidement Draco avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle._

\- Draco, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Laisse-moi t'expliquer! _S'écria Harry tout en essayant de rattraper le blond qui marchait à grandes enjambés._

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications.

\- Mais moi je veux m'expliquer. _Répliqua Harry en attrapant le bras du blond._ Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Si ça peut alléger ta conscience… _Soupira Draco en se tournant vers le brun._

\- Je ne pensais juste pas que toi et Flint puissiez avoir eu une relation. _Admit Harry_.

\- Et bien si, figure-toi…

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec des hommes.

\- C'est parce qu'il a était le seul. Quand il m'a quitté lorsqu'il a fini ses études à Poudlard, j'avais la haine contre les garçons. C'est pour ça qu'il a été le seul. Et j'ai encore plus la haine maintenant. _Dit Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion._

\- Les hommes sont pas tous comme ça. _Affirma le brun._

\- Tu n'es sorti qu'avec un seul homme et celui-ci est mort. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire abandonner par son copain.

\- Je sais ce que c'est l'abandon. Mais ne crois pas que tout les hommes sont comme ça. Il y a des hommes bien ici.

\- La dernière fois que j'étais avec un homme, celui-ci m'a… souillé et tu oses dire qu'ils sont bien ici?

\- Mais Blaise ne t'as fais aucun mal, Ron non plus. Et moi! J'ai dormi avec toi! Et je ne t'ai pas violé.

\- Souillé… _Grimaça Draco._

\- C'est la même chose! Écoute, on va faire un marché. _Continua Harry._

\- Je ne la sens pas ton affaire…

\- Si tu m'aides pour mon procès…

\- C'est déjà ce que je suis en train de faire!

\- Soit. Donc, si tu continus de m'aider pour mon procès, je te montrerais que les hommes ne sont pas tous pareils. _Proposa Harry._

\- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre? Tu vas me draguer? _Taquina Draco._

\- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Je crois que tout le monde est au courant de ton « attirance » pour moi. Écoute, si tu veux du cul, dis-le moi tout de suite.

\- Non je ne veux pas de cul. Et on parlera de ça plus tard. Je veux juste que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien.

\- Si tu le dis. Très bien, j'accepte. » _Fit Draco._

Il tendit sa main devant Harry qui la prit. S'ils savaient dans quelle aventure ils s'étaient encore embarqués, Draco n'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement.


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Auteur:** CleaMlafoy1810

 **Titre:** Après la concurrence vient la passion.

 **Paring:** M

 **Warning:** Cette histoire est un clash, c'est à dire qu'elle contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien est de moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui vient de moi

 **Note de L'auteur:** Une revenante ! Depuis le temps haha ! J'ai été très occupé ces derniers mois comme énormément de personnes je pense. J'ai décidé de me remettre sérieuse à ma fanfiction. Croisons les doigts pour que cette résolution pour l'année 2020 soit tenue toute au long de l'année. Je vous poste le chapitre 7 ou certaine choses se concrétisent ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !

MERCI A MA BÊTA.

* * *

Draco partit se coucher avec l'intuition qu'il allait regretter ce marché avec Potter. Le brun allait lui prouver que les hommes étaient bon s'il l'aider pour son procès.

Comment Potter allait-il s'y prendre ? Allait-il lui présenter des hommes ? Allait-il le draguer ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Tu as fais quoi ? Demanda Ronald pour la cinquième fois déjà.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait accepté… Fit Hermione en regardant Harry faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Je voulais bien faire…

\- Tu voulais bien faire ? Tu veux plutôt le draguer… Lança le rouquin, un sourire amusé au visage.

\- Ron ! Je ne veux pas le draguer ! S'agaça le brun.

\- Explique-moi juste ce que tu cherches à faire ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Je veux l'aider et le remercier pour l'aide qu'il me donne.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Harry ! C'est pas grave si tu aimes Malfoy… Commença Weasley.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ! Cria le Survivant.

\- Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il te plaît, Harry. Fit calmement Hermione.

\- Il ne me laisse pas indifférent… c'est juste que…je trouve ça bizarre. Avant, nous étions ennemis, maintenant nous sommes amis et…

\- Amis? Demanda Ronald.

\- Oui, amis… et je trouve ça étrange de fantasmer sur lui…

\- Alors tu as avoué ! Tu as dis que tu fantasmes sur lui !

\- Ça ne veux pas dire que je l'aimes…

\- Et lui, il t'apprécie ?

\- Je ne pense pas… peut-être en amitié…

\- Tu rigoles ? Tout-à-l'heure vous étiez en train de vous vous bouffez des yeux»…

\- Avant que Zabini vienne nous voir ? C'était bizarre… il s'est passé quelque chose… Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais il s'est passé quelque chose… Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione. Je pense que je suis amoureux de lui. Conclut Harry en baissant la tête.

Lorsque Blaise Zabini entra dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy ce matin-là, le blond dormait toujours. Le métisse ouvrit les rideaux qui laissèrent la lumière tapisser dans les murs de la pièce. Draco fit une grimace quand les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage son visage.

« - Tu as des choses à me dire Draco. Je veux tout savoir. Commença Blaise en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

\- Blaise… Je ne suis à peine réveillé que tu viens déjà m'embêter ? Fit Draco d'un voix rauque tout en frottant ses yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Potter ?

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Blaise. J'ai bien dormi, merci et toi ? Lança le blond.

\- N'essaie pas d'éviter le sujet, tu vas y avoir droit de toute façon.

\- Il ne se passe rien…

\- Et les regards que vous vous lancez ? Je vois tout, Draco.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé…

\- Ce n'est pas le fait de te surveiller, je veux juste te voir heureux.

\- Je le sais, Blaise, et je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais pour une fois, laisse moi gérer…

\- D'accord, mais dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quand je vous aie interrompu.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je te dirais quand je serais sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quand tu seras sûr? »

Draco observa un instant Blaise. Il avait pensé à cela une majeure partie de la nuit. Évidement, il s'était passé quelque chose. Ce jeu de regard n'avait rien à voir avec les regards qu'il pouvait porter sur Blaise ou sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Serais-tu en train de craquer sur Potter ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tout sauf Potter !

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Parce que je te l'ai dit, c'est Potter.

\- Et alors ?

\- De toute façon, il a dit qu'il allait me prouver que, je cite: « les hommes ne sont pas tous pareil ».

\- Laisse-lui une petite chance.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon cul comme tous les autres.

\- Draco, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de penser que les hommes ne pensent tous qu'à ton corps. Je ne pense pas que Potter soit le genre de garçon à faire du mal.

\- Tu ne le connais pas tout simplement.

\- Parce que tu le connais peut-être ?

\- Sûrement plus que toi.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Il peut peut-être te rendre heureux, ou du moins te redonner le sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec qui que se soit.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Arrête de me poser plein de questions !

\- Tu lui plais, Draco…

\- Et alors ? Parce que je lui plais je dois me forcer ?

\- Mais il est mignon, non ?

\- Blaise…

\- Réponds-moi franchement. Il est mignon oui ou non ?

\- Oui… Soupira Draco.

\- Alors fonce ! C'est le moment de découvrir autre chose !

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui alors que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Mais le trouver mignon suffit.

\- Tu essaies de me mettre en couple, là?

\- C'est exactement ce que je fais. Admit le métisse. Ressens-tu quelque chose pour lui ? Je ne te jugerais pas, tu as ma parole. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Ça ne servait à rien de lutter, Blaise gagnait toujours.

« - Oui peut-être, mais pas pour aller plus loin.

\- Comment tu le trouves ?

\- Il est mignon, gentil, à l'écoute… Que vas-tu faire avec ça, Blaise ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un je me suis retrouvé à faire un marché avec lui. Réponds-moi Blaise.

\- T'aies-je déjà déçu ? Fais-moi confiance, je te dis… Je peux continuer ?

\- Vas-y… Lâcha Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ?

\- Je ne me pose pas ce genre de questions…

\- Chut. Réponds juste à mes questions.

\- Il a un… joli visage…

\- C'est un bon début.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais carrément ! Continue…

\- Il a des beaux cheveux… et… il est musclé…

\- Tu aimes les hommes baraqués ? Je ne te plais pas ? » Fit Blaise en essayant de paraître plus musclé.

Draco explosa de rire en voyant son ami faire. Finalement, le blond se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

Draco entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Blaise. Le blond chercha le brun du regard et le trouva à sa table aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Il sentit soudain le métisse l'attraper par le bras.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ça l'est, Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de le draguer…

\- Essaie au moins. Comment tu as fais avec Astoria ?

\- Ce n'était pas la même chose Blaise. Ne confonds pas les hommes et les femmes.

\- Draco, dis-moi si tu n'as pas envie de le faire.

\- Non ça va, Blaise. Je vais essayer… »

Blaise sourit et lâcha son ami. Draco se dirigea vers la table où s'était installé ses anciens camarades de classe. Il s'installa et écouta Pansy parler de sa nouvelle collection de vêtements.

Le blond contempla son assiette tout en rêvassant. Son esprit se dirigea vers le beau brun qui l'observait.

« - Aurais-tu besoin de conseil, Harry ? Demanda Seamus, remarquant que son ami ne détachait pas son regard de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Fit Harry en détournant sa tête vers l'homme.

\- Pour lui. Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !

\- Pourquoi le regardes-tu comme ça alors ?

\- Je… Je le regardais normalement.

\- Écoute Harry, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec lui.

\- Seamus…

\- Tu es attachant, drôle, gentil, mignon. Comment résister ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille le voir et que je lui dise: « Salut Draco, tu m'attires beaucoup, est-ce que, accessoirement, nous pouvons sortir ensemble ? » Répliqua le brun à lunettes.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom, c'est déjà un bon début. Je pensais que tu pouvais lui faire des compliments, d'essayer d'avoir sa confiance, te rapprocher de lui, le mettre à l'aise. Montre-lui qui tu es vraiment. »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel. Il n'avait jamais dragué personne, pas même Ginny, il n'en avait pas eu besoin de le faire. La tâche s'annonçait très compliquée…

Draco dansait en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise. Les deux l'avaient forcé à danser.

Il n'aimait pas danser, il n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses mouvements et finissait toujours par marcher sur les pied des personnes qui l'entourait ou à les bousculer.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas danser, Draco devait s'avouer que cela lui faisait du bien, surtout en compagnie de ses amis. Il oublia pendant quelques minutes tous ses problèmes lorsqu'une nouvelle musique retentit. C'était une musique. C'était leur musique.

« - Comment as-tu réussi à avoir ça ? Interrogea Draco.

\- C'est aux septième année de Serpentard, je ne suis pas censé te dire cela mais… ce sera notre petit secret. » Répondit Marcus tout en insérant un vinyle dans la vielle platine.

Draco reconnut tout de suite la musique. C'était une musique du groupe Scorpion. Le blond connaissait ce groupe moldu par le biais de Blaise qui lui avait fait écouter tout un tas d'autres musiques moldues que Draco trouvait plutôt bonne.

Les paroles commencèrent.

Time, it needs time

( Du temps, il faut du temps )

To win back your love again

( Pour reconquérir ton amour )

I will be there, I will be there

( Je serais là, je serais là )

Love, only love

( L'amour, seul l'amour )

Can bring back your love someday

( Pour ramener ton amour un jour )

I will be there, I will be there

( Je serais là, je serais là )

Pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement les paroles, Draco ferma les yeux et sentit Marcus le prendre par la taille. Il laissa le brun le guider dans ses pas de danse. Draco n'avait jamais été doué en danse. Il marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds de son amant mais celui-ci le rassura, il trouvait même cela drôle.

A la fin de la musique, ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finir par se séparer, chacun ayant un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« - Draco… Draco ? »

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête, signe qu'il sortait de sa bulle. Il leva les yeux et vit Harry Potter devant lui. Celui-ci avait l'air anxieux. A proximité, ses amis ainsi que ceux du brun les observaient. En remarqua le regard incrédule du blond, ces derniers détournèrent leurs regards pour retrouver leur compagnons.

Il redirigea son regard gris vers Harry.

« - Harry ? Que… que veux-tu ?

\- Je… je voulais te proposer de danser avec moi, mais tu as la tête ailleurs alors… Alors je vais te laisser. Fit Harry en se détournant dos de Draco pour retourner à sa table.

\- Attends. Lança Draco en lui prenant le bras. Je veux bien danser avec toi… Finit-il pas dire, un mince sourire au lèvre.

\- C'est vrai ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es sûr? Demanda Harry.

\- Sûr. » Conclut Draco en prenant la main du Survivant.

Le blond entraîna le Gryffondor vers la piste de danse et s'approcha de lui. Draco mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et ce dernier le prit par la taille, les faisant se rapprocher.

Draco respira lentement et ferma les yeux, il essaya de ne pas penser à Marcus.

« - Tu vas bien ? Chuchota Harry, voyant la réticence de son partenaire.

\- Ça va… Fit Draco dans un murmure.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

Draco sourit légèrement. Il sentait l'odeur envoûtante du brun. Sentant que celui-ci le rapprocha davantage vers lui, le blond glissa ses mains autour du cou d'Harry qui frissonna.

If we'd go again

( Si toutefois nous recommencions )

All the way from the start

( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )

I would try to change

( J'essaierais de changer )

Things that killed our love

( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )

Your pride has built a wall, so strong

( Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide )

That I can't get through

( Que je ne peux pas passer à travers )

Is there really no chance

( N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance )

To start once again

( De recommencer )

I'm loving you

( Je t'aime )

Sans même sans rendre compte, Draco mit sa tête dans le cou de Harry, ignorant les regards autour d'eux. Quant à lui, le brun mit ses mains dans le bas du dos du blond.

Tous deux se sentaient bien.

Connaissant la chanson sur le bout des doigts, Draco savait que le dernier refrain allait arriver. Il leva sa tête à contre cœur et observa le brun. Il était vraiment beau dans son costume noir.

Sentant un regard sur lui, le brun ouvrit ses paupières et vit le blond qui l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco lui lança un mince sourire qu'Harry lui rendit immédiatement.

If we'd go again

( Si toutefois nous recommencions )

All the way from the start

( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )

I would try to change

( J'essaierais de changer )

Things that killed our love

( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )

Your pride has built a wall, so strong

( Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide )

That I can't get through

( Que je ne peux pas passer à travers )

Is there really no chance

( N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance )

To start once again

( De recommencer )

I'm loving you

( Je t'aime )

Lorsque les derniers notes tombèrent, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco frissonna lorsque la main du brun vint s'installer dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait désormais sentir le souffle du Gryffondor sur son visage. Sans prévenir, celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry approfondit le baiser qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'il se passait.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Draco ne bougea pas. Il n'osait pas le repousser ni même répondre à ce baiser.

Harry se sépara de lui au bout de quelques secondes, attendant une réponse du blond. Draco était comme pétrifié, il regardait Harry.

« - Draco ?

\- Pourquoi tu… tu as fais ça ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. » Fit Draco en se s'éloignant du brun, retournant à la table des Serpentards pour remplir sa coupe de vin.

Harry soupira. Il avait suivi le plan d'Hermione à la lettre. Résultat, il s'était fait rejeter. Il avait espéré que le blond lui rende ce baiser.

Le brun vit le blond entamer son troisième verre tandis que Blaise était en train de lui parler.

« - Draco…

\- Non.

\- Écoute-moi…

\- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter Blaise. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'accord. Pour une fois tu as eu tort. S'énerva Draco.

\- Non, Draco. J'ai raison. Tu sais quel est le problème ? Ce que tu n'acceptes pas tes propres sentiments et tes émotions.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison. Tu le sais tout autant que moi. Alors maintenant, tu vas lui parler pour discuter de ce baiser, d'accord ?

\- Blaise.

\- Allez. »

Draco se leva et souffla. Il n'avait pas envie de parler au brun, mais si Blaise lui fichait la paix juste en allant voir l'ancien Gryffondor, le blond allait le faire.

Il repéra Potter. Celui-ci le regardait. Draco fit un geste de la tête. Harry se leva, comprenant que le blond voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé après leur danse.

Harry s'approcha du blond qui lui tourna le dos pour se diriger à l'extérieur des festivités.

Draco croisa les bras, faisait enfin face à Harry.

« - Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? L'agressa Draco.

\- Franchement tu veux savoir ? S'emporta Harry. J'en avais envie. J'avais envie de t'embrasser. Et j'ai même cru que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu étais littéralement collé à moi.

\- Et parce que je suis collé à toi, il faut que tu m'embrasses !

\- Ne me crie pas, c'est bon je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus.

\- J'espère bien parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que tu me toucherais le corps.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si je t'avais violé…

\- Tu as souillé la confiance que j'avais en toi.

\- C'est pas un simple baiser qui…

\- Pour moi si ! J'étais prêt à… à te donner une petite chance et… et là, tu me montres que tu ne veux clairement que mon cul.

\- Tu… tu allais me lancer une chance… ? Fit calmement Harry.

\- Oui, j'étais prêt à le faire, mais tu as tout gâché.

\- Je n'ai rien gâché du tout ! Si tu veux que l'on se donne une chance tu…

\- Mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasse directement ! Je voulais qu'on parle davantage ! Je ne commence pas de relation sans savoir si la personne tient vraiment à moi.

\- Tu te prends vraiment trop la tête, Draco.

\- Excuse-moi d'être comme je suis. Mais je ne vais pas changer pour toi. J'ai des principes.

\- Et en couchant avec Justin tes principes étaient avec toi ? »

Harry sentit un main se plaquer violemment sur sa joue. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là…

« - Tu régresses, Potter. Si tu voulais me draguer, c'est mal barré.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, sincèrement ? Je ne te suis plus…

\- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même… Murmura Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça…?

\- Un coup, je dis noir et je veux blanc, l'autre je veux vert mais je dis bleu…

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire, là maintenant ?

\- Être heureux et… être aimé…

\- Je peux te donner le bonheur et t'aimer…

\- Je suis insupportable à vivre au quotidien.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais…

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire, toi ?

\- Honnêtement, être avec toi… et… et de t'embrasser et te câliner toute la nuit…

\- Alors faisons ça.

\- Mais, tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse à nouveau. »

Harry fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond. Draco embrassa Harry d'un baiser passionné qu'il lui rendit instantanément. L'ancien Serpentard glissa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de son partenaire qui le rapprocha de lui en le tirant par la taille. Harry était heureux, mais à la fois troublé.

« - Je ne te comprends définitivement pas, Draco Malefoy. »

Malfoy sourit et se remit à l'embrasser avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir.


End file.
